Bloody Roses
by gaara'sGurl101
Summary: All his life Deidara was tormented and lonely. But until a vampire name Sasori takes him away from the pain and misery makes it even more worse. And sasuke also who feels the same way for deidara. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1: Pain

**Well here is a funny story or trying to I'm less funny sometimes or some say I'm either that or I like perverted guys. **

_So, I'm starting with some characters and some other ones _

**Disown: The characters from the anime**

**Characters: Sasori and some other people**

**Story: You will find out and read. **

** Warning **

1. yaoi (guy on guy)

2. Sexual content

3. graphic details

* * *

Deidara's heard something that really startled him and so he just sat in his bed drifting off trying to shake this voice. He looked around and then, he heard someone it was his older brother "Dei, get up'' Ischida said to him. Deidara opened his eyes trying to play sleep but, that didn't work "All right, I'm up" Deidara said in a very happy tone. Deidara went to get dressed as he was brushing his thick blonde hair placing it in a ponytail which was his usual cute style and black eyeliner for his eyes.

Deidara and Ischida made a quick way to the coffee shop where he would get something to eat. They both just started talking for awhile "So, Why are you dressed like this" Ischida questioned. Deidara hate this his brother always questioned his bold fashion statement "Well, I just want to try something new" Deidara spoken akio laughed and stared at him in a odd way "Really, trying something new" akio spoken. Deidara had blush on his face trying to calm his nerves down "Well, I have to get to work while you go to school" akio added. akio waved goodbye to his little brother while he did that Deidara was walking to school.

Deidara was walking as he got closer he felt a certain intense feeling of hatred about everyone. As he was walking through the hall of pain he had heard a few snarky remarks and snickering "I think he is gay" One girl said. The rumors wouldn't stop it was just got from bad to worse he just slammed his head on the locker trying ignore those remarks he really wanted to cry or scream do something until, someone came behind and wrapped his arms around him and heard his soft voice ''hello'' Gaara said. Deidara turned around it was him he was really nice and sweet towards him ''Oh, it's only you thank god'' Deidara spoken.

Gaara only laughed a bit which caused Deidara to give a smile to make his day a bit easier "What is that suppose to mean'' Gaara said. Deidara looked around trying to act innocent which did work that was really interesting ''Nothing really'' Deidara said in a soft voice. Gaara was looking at the ribbon he had it was black and teal a pretty color and gaara started tugging on the ribbon ''cute ribbon by the way'' gaara added. Deidara's facial expression changed a little when Gaara had a cute smile on his face ''Oh''deidara said with a blush. gaara smiled and kissed him on cheek. Deidara cheeks got bright red then, he broke from his daze and walked towards his class.

Deidara heard a voice and someone touching him _''your my doll and I'm not letting you go" The voice said_. Deidara looked around trying to see who that was "Hello" Deidara yelled then, the bell gave out a loud ring "Shit" Deidara yelled as he was racing to his first class which wasn't that bad but, his friends the ones that ruined him and tormented him all that hate and emptiness weighed on him. He just sighed and slumped over his desk still trying to catch his breath as he just meditated for awhile trying to block out those thoughts

Until, it was interrupted by some stupid girl making a rude comment ''Get rid of that stupid black nail polish'' One girl yelled. Deidara turned around he was ready to snap at any moment and time as his hands gripped tighter ''So, at least I wear some nail polish'' Deidara snapped. The girl looked at him and rolled her eyes and snapped right back at Deidara ''What was that'' she snapped. Deidara looked directly at them as his just grew calm and peaceful ''Nothing'' Deidara mumbled under his breath. Deidara was so upset enough to just shoot people and punch people in the face just scream at them.

Later, it was lunch Deidara sat alone staring at the calm skies. thinking of the beauty of the vibrant colors which made him think of many things inside his head like that voice in his head wondering who that man was the voice was so soft and yet cold. Deidara just sighed and shook his head "It's just a illusion a silly game" Deidara thought to himself. He was walking to class until, he heard that voice again and something grabbed him _''You are truly beautiful and priceless" the voice replied. _Deidara was trying to move then, he screamed "Let me go" Deidara screamed. Deidara tried his best to move but, something tugged him down causing him to fall on the floor. He was trying to breathe as his chest felt like it was on fire "Let...me...go" Deidara said trying to catch his breath.

Deidara eyes grew low and heavy as it did he slipped into the darkness. Within a few moments he woke looking around laying in the nurse's office and his head was hurting so bad the light made it much worse. The nurse looked around "Oh, your up" She said in a happy tone. Deidara was trying to regain his thinking trying to find out where he was "Where I'm I?" Deidara questioned She looked at him and explained the story "In the nurse's office, you just passed out" She explained. Deidara looked at around and saw Gaara right at his side "Your brother is here to pick you up" she said. Deidara nodded his head still wondering how did he fainted and what really happened. His brother came to pick him up from school today "Dei, what happened" akio asked. Deidara looked at him like how the hell is he suppose to know

They both arrived at the house Deidara was so damn tired of thinking he just wanted the damn day to be over already. He just laid on his bed staring at the ceiling like his usually do drifting off somewhere else like always ''My life is tormented'' Deidara thought. He just rolled on his side and curled to his chest " Why me why'' Deidara kept saying to himself. akio tapped on his door "Come in" Deidara yelled akio walked in and just sat next to his brother "You okay" akio asked. Deidara looked at him "I'm just a little dizzy that's all" Deidara said Ischida looked around then, just pat his brother on the head "Maybe a shower might help" Deidara saic calmly. Deidara was just thinking about that maybe that might help so, he went inside his bathroom and turned on the shower water he took the ribbon out his and let it soak his skin

Deidara felt a bit satisfied made a few accomplishments. It was broken until, there was a sound of shattered glass and a intense fighting. Deidara was scared and quickly changed his clothes and raced down stairs. He realized who it was his father who hated him and blamed him for everything even the death of his mother. "Why are you here" Akio growled in anger. Deidara just looked at them both in a very intense fight "I came for my son" He said trying to gain his words. Akio looked at him with disgust and hate "For what so, you can beat him again" Akio yelled.

Deidara stared at the both of them his father had that very greedy look in his eyes. "My my" He said eyeing the blonde Deidara hated that look and he knew it too "Run" Akio yelled. Deidara ran upstairs quickly as possible like a mouse trying to escape it's prey ''Hmm, your so stupid'' His father yelled as he was stomping up the stairways out. Deidara locked the door trying to close his eyes wishing all this would go away. He heard a loud bang at the door "Awe, Deidara don't want to see me" He said with a smirk. Deidara covered his ears and shook his head ''GO AWAY GO AWAY!" Deidara yelled at the top of his lungs. Akio looked and his dad was being just plain stupid "Leave now" Akio yelled but, his father refused to listen.

Deidara hid underneath the covers trying not to hear his father's constant yelling or screaming ''I don't even know why I have a sonna of bitch of a son'' His father added. Deidara had a enough calling him names and insults he just about had it Deidara walked out and staring straight at his father. "I have had-" Deidara yelled then, there was a loud harsh slap then, another the last one caused him to fall "It's all your fault" He yelled.

Akio had a enough as soon as his father was about to strike Akio grabbed his hand "LEAVE NOW" Akio yelled at his father. His father looked at him with disgust abd anger ''You can tell me what to do'' His father snapped. Akio stamped his foot trying to gain some ground here which worked ''Get out before I hurt you my own damn self'' Aiko screamed. Dad was about to strike akio Deidara got in the way trying to shield his older brother ''Please'' Deidara cried. He looked at both of them trying to keep them in order ''Listen here boy I make the rules'' he growled.

Deidara was trying to help but, he was making things easier but, it got bad ''Dad, your drunk get out before somebody gets hurt'' Deidara yelled. His father pushed him deidara fell on the floor and his dad kicked him Deidara screeched in pain "It's all your damn fault" He yelled in anger. Akio pushed his dad out the door and slammed it Akio stared at his little brother and nursed to his him . Deidara cried in pain trying to breathe but, it was making things worse. Deidara shook his head Akio carried his little brother upstairs and tucked him in bed.''Night'' Akio said. they both looked at each other and smiled ''Night'' Deidara spoken. Deidara fallen asleep a deep sleep. Someone crept in the room petting the blonde softly as he was sleeping.

Sasori touched his soft blonde hair ''Soon love all your pain will be over'' Sasori said softly. He touched his wrist and kissed the inside of Deidara's wrist. Deidara felt the pain ringed all over his body, He stared at the sweet blonde angel Sasori smiled how much fun this was going to be. Deidara's eyes looked up his vision was blurry a little seeing a red head but, his finger pressed on Deidara's soft lips. "Go back to sleep" in Akio's voice Deidara just dumbly nodded his head and fell back to sleep

Sasori looked at him for awhile he was really pretty especially in the moonlight ''Sleep my beloved it'' Sasori said in his ear. Deidara's eyes fell heavy and numb his whole body did. Sasori smiled kissed him on the neck as a symbol of good bye.


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

**Well here is a funny story or trying to I'm less funny sometimes or some say I'm either that or I like perverted guys. **

_So, I'm starting with some characters and some other ones _

**Disown: The characters from the anime**

**Characters: Sasori and some other people**

**Story: You will find out and read. **

** Warning **

1. yaoi (guy on guy)

2. Sexual content

3. graphic details

* * *

Sasori sat down in his room thinking about the blonde how much pain he has been through. He just sighed and brushed his hair smirk a evil smile. Itachi looked at him then, he spoken as those dark eyes clouded Sasori's eyes ''Wandering about the blonde I see'' Itachi said. Sasori looked at him and just growled trying to deny it ''No, I'm not'' Sasori snapped. He just gave a sly look then, he saw the boy who is always with the blonde. He was scared wondering where he is and if Deidara is here safe. "Speak, child" Sasori said in a very calm tone. Gaara wanted to run get the hell out of here wishing this hell would end "Who are you and where is Deidara" Gaara questioned Sasori looked at him with a evil smile.

Deidara woke up feeling that burning sensation on his cheek again which hurt like hell. Then, he heard a tapping sound right at the door ''Deidara'' Akio said. Deidara turned around it was his brother so, he stared ''Hmm'' Deidara spoken. Akio heard noises coming from his room and was worried about so, he asked him a few questions ''I heard footsteps coming from your room'' Akio said. Deidara was trying to laugh it off wondering what on earth is his crazy brother talking about ''Oh, you heard well, I don't know'' Deidara spoken. Akio was thinking pointing Directly at Deidara ''I could have sworn it was you'' Akio said.

Deidara was thinking that was just plain creepy and strange nobody comes in his room and he keeps the windows locked ''Why the hell would somebody creep in my damn room'' Deidara spoken in protest. He really didn't want to start a fight he was just wanted to make sure his baby brother is all right "What, I'm just saying'' Akio spoken. Deidara crossed his arms and just gave a sigh he didn't feel like fighting too much work ''Hmph'' Deidara spoken. Akio waved at his little brother as he was getting ready for work ''I will see you later'' Akio said. Deidara was walking out the door waving goodbye ''Bye'' Deidara said as he dashed at the door.

Meanwhile when has going to school he realized that Gaara hasn't been for about two weeks "That's odd he usually be here" Deidara thought. He was going to find out what is going on so, he asked temari "Temari" Deidara said Temari waved at Deidara she liked him as a friend "Yeah, what is it?" Temari spoken. Deidara looked at her then, spoke "Have you seen Gaara anywhere , he's been gone" Deidara added. Temari grew quiet and still then, spoke "I...can't remember" Temari said in a timid tone. Deidara knew that was a big mistake asking a question like that "Thank you" Deidara spoken. Deidara walked away from Temari.

Deidara was just plain angry and frustrated he really wanted his friend and he needed him more that ever. "That is so strange nobody just don't disappear like that" Deidara kept thinking. He just covered his face wanting to cry so damn bad it hurts being lonely nobody to talk to. Then, a long shadow appeared it was a group of boys and girls surrounding him. "What are you doing" Deidara said in a nervous tone. A girl with pink hair came up to him and poked fun at him "What do you think" Sakura said trying not to laugh. Deidara looked around thinking they were setting up a trap.

Sakura took him by the hand and just gave a girlish giggle "Come with me, and you will see" Sakura said in a soft tone. Deidara followed along "Wait" Sakura said. He felt something a blindfold only pure darkness. He didn't hear nothing only silence wondering what was going and how did this happen. He felt something cold and sticky it was paint then, the sound of laughter. Deidara took the blindfold red paint was all over him "You wanted to be a girl so, this is your wish" Kiba teased. Deidara felt hurt and sadden but, he couldn't take it anymore he was fed up with it until, he heard a voice _''Kill them all kill" the voice said. _His eyes widen and felt weak inside and useless and just walked away.

Deidara was so angry that was so hurtful so, he just started crying that's all he could do. He needed to be alone for awhile so, he took the quickest way. He was in the forest a place of peace and quiet his heaven and home. Deidara was washing the red paint out of his hair then, he just looked at himself a stupid, naive unwanted child. Tears fell from eyes crying until, he couldn't cry anymore fell asleep to the sound of trees and the wind. Not knowing that somebody was looking right at him "Sasori was right he is cute" Itachi added with a chuckle. Pein looked also he was actually how the way he slept. "It's time to hunt" Pein asked Itachi nodded but, just observe the kid a little longer

Within a few hours Deidara awaken from his sleep and looked around the sun was started to settle. The colors were swirling with orange,purple and red which was the most beautiful colors to be mixed with. His heart felt uplifted and not alone he knew deep down inside his heart isn't broken. Deidara just laid back watching the sun for a long time picking wildflowers. Deidara looked it was starting to get late so, he had to hurry home before anything happens which is crazy people come out and play. Deidara had started walking back with his book bag clutched to his hand.

Deidara looked around trying to regain his surroundings while red paint was covered his clothes. He was trying to shake this scary feeling but, it wouldn't go away it kept on creeping up. He felt a cold hand grabbed him instantly he turned around "Who are you, Go away, yeah" Deidara screamed. He heard footsteps approaching instantly his eyes widen until, he saw his brother. Deidara ran towards his brother "Hey don't leave" Deidara screamed but, his brother kept walking Deidara kept running to his brother until, He fell face forward. Deidara was frantically searching for his brother screaming and crying.

Deidara felt a hand on his shoulder instantly, he turned around quickly wiping his tears away ''Awe, your brother Akio abandoned you'' A soft voice said that made him creep out. Deidara jumped out of his skin quickly wiping his tears away trying to gain some power. He walked closer as he tired to get closer the boy was about to escape his fate or being with the devil "Where are you going blondie'' A voice said. Deidara was trying to walk faster then, started sprinting Itachi was moving closer towards him. Then, he bumped into someone "Help me please help me" Deidara cried in mercy. He grabbed him by the wrist Deidara tried to break but, failed " I think Sasori would enjoy him" Pein added. Deidara looked at them as the other came in the darkness.

Deidara's eyes narrowed this was really a life or death situation here and attacked alone in a dark alley. Within a few seconds deidara was on the ground was kicking and screaming. Deidara was yelling in the back ground trying to break away from this death trap ''LET ME GO YOU DUMB FUCK" Deidara screamed. Itachi eyes burned right inside Deidara which was very intense and insane "You are prefect hmm'' Itachi said with lust.

Deidara was really scared was they going to kill him or slit his throat which one is it. Itachi held him by the wrist and Deidara was so angry that he wanted to kill them both once and for all ''Let me go before I kill your ass'' Deidara spat. Itachi looked at him with smirk while eyeing the little boy ''Oooh feisty are we'' Itachi said. Deidara spit right in Itachi's face and that angered him ''You little fuck how dare you'' Itachi yelled. Itachi slammed him against the wall "You need to learn some manners, but don't worry" Itachi said with a evil smile.

Deidara was on the floor crying in terrible pain trying to regain his breathing. Itachi really wanted to punch this kid in the face and was ready to strike until, ''You don't want to hurt him'' Pein said. Itachi realized he couldn't bring damaged merchandise home which would anger poor Sasori ''Oh, that's right'' Itachi added with sadistic grin on his face. Deidara crumpled to the floor and felt numb inside like this was not going to be a happy ending at all.

Itachi kneel beside him aiming at that pretty neck of his ''Hold still'' Itachi said in a firm tone. Deidara was screaming and yelling every curse word at this pedophile trying to break from this crazy man which was a fail ''Hey, you mother fucker what the f-'' Deidara yelled. Deidara instantly felt dazed and weak to his knees. His breath slowly cut each second and very shallow. ''I can't breathe or think what's happening'' Deidara thought as he stared at his hands he couldn't hardly see them at all. He looked at them in the eye "What the hell did you d-" Deidara said with a loud thump.

Itachi quickly picked up the blonde he wasn't moving at all his book bag was still over his shoulders "Take that we might need it" Pein added. Pein took the book bag away from Deidara and walked towards the car. Sasori eyes wandered in the darkness of the blonde's room silent and quite looking for any information on the boy. Akio heard sounds coming from Deidara's room "Dei, quit playing games" Akio said. Akio ran upstairs trying see that his baby brother was home safe. "Deidara-" Akio said. He looked in the room and saw a kid or a teen with dark maroon hair sitting on Deidara's bed.

Akio looked at him trying figure out who the hell was this boy and the why was he here in his brother's room''Who are you'' Akio yelled. The red head didn't say anything just gave a playful smirk ''Who are you'' Akio yelled. Sasori didn't speak just titled his to the side like a curious little boy. Akio was getting angry and annoyed by this little boy ''Speak dammit speak'' Akio growled Sasori didn't say a word for he just watched Akio carefully how much anger was from the boy "I swear if you tell me who you are I'm going to kill you'' Akio yelled.

Sasori smirked and grabbed Akio by the neck choking the life out of him ''Kill me and you will be sorry'' Sasori said coldly. Akio saw fear in his eyes it was pure evil the devil was inside somehow and somewhere, Akio fell on the floor trying to catch his breath ''Don't worry about your brother he's safe'' Sasori said in a soft voice. Akio's eyes widen his brother was gone he just fell to his knees and cried until, he felt nothing and numb inside.

Itachi was petting the blonde he was sleep not even moving ''He's too cute for words'' itachi added. Then, a voice broke this savory moment with a loud mouth man who had a bad cussing habit "Hmph, what about that brother of yours'' Hidan sneered. Itachi wasn't even thinking about that he just knew that Sasori had a certain sense of brutality no human heart what so ever ''I don't know'' Itachi spoken. Kisame the driver added in the discussion that they were still having ''Sasori will have a fuck toy for once'' Kisame remarked. Pein wasn't really thinking he was just thinking about what he was going to do konan as soon as possible ''What does that suppose to mean'' Pain added. Hidan was so annoyed by his stupid remarks ''That means he can stop moaning and jerking off you dumb fuck'' Hidan added.

Pein rolled his eyes and just sighed he didn't feel like being bothered seriously ''I don't even know why your such an ass'' Pain added. They both started going back and forth like little children which was really irritating ''I don't even know how konan can deal with you god!'' Hidan yelled. Itachi just sighed and shook his head in shame literally idiots who fight like kids ''Mean just let her fuck you and stop being a bitch'' Hidan added. Itachi had a enough of the fighting ''Okay, were talking about the blonde here not fucking konan'' Itachi added.

Itachi and pein looked around and noticed the book bag that was sitting there ''Do we even know the blonde's name'' Itachi added. Hindan was so angry and started yelling was already so annoyed ''How the fuck I'm suppose to know do even know if this bastard is a girl or a boy'' Hidan said. Itachi was thinking and Pein looked in Deidara's bag found a lot of information ''Well'' Itachi said. he stared at unconscious deidara.

Itachi examined him from the frame and body structure he is a male then, Itachi spoke ''From the looks of it's a male'' Itachi said. Hidan had a strange facial expression was he serious or was this a cheap trick 'Your fucking joking, right!'' Hidan yelled. Pein came back from his daze or whatever he was doing ''What the hell did I miss' Pein and Kisame said. Hidan yelled at the top of his lungs ''Keep driving you jackass'' Hidan yelled. Pein was so annoyed by Hidan's loud mouth acting he runs everything "I will shove my foot so far your a-'' Pain said. Kisame made a happy sigh then, spoke ''Look were at the mansion'' kisame interjected.

Hidan sighed and said something under his breath which pein didn't hear''Your ass is fucking lucky'' Hidan mumbled under his breath. They were walking inside the house and realized the blonde was wet and covered in paint ''Let's change him out of these wet clothes'' Pain said. Itachi carried the loving blonde until, a cheerful Konan came rushing down stairs. ''Give this child a bath'' Pain commanded. Konan looked at him and nodded ''Yes'' Konan added. She walked away clapping her hands the maids came to help her.

Deidara was still knocked out inside his mind wondering were the hell was he. Konan ran the bathwater warm taking off deidara's clothes she was surprised at what she saw. ''Pain'' Konan yelled. Pein came running in and just started laughing a little "What what...Itachi was right'' pain said. Deidara felt warmness wrapped around his skin. He was regaining his vision again wondering where the hell just ended up at.


	3. Chapter 3: Punishment

**Well here is a funny story or trying to I'm less funny sometimes or some say I'm either that or I like perverted guys. **

_So, I'm starting with some characters and some other ones _

**Disown: The characters from the anime**

**Characters: Sasori and some other people**

**Story: You will find out and read. **

** Warning **

1. yaoi (guy on guy)

2. Sexual content

3. graphic details

* * *

Deidara was trying to gain focus and just started screaming like a mad person. Konan gave a soft smile "Calm down" Konan yelled. Deidara's eyes widen a bit looking at her like she was crazy "Calm down, Look here I just been kidnapped and t-" Deidara yelled. His words were cut off when the boy was being drowned with water washing the paint from his hair luckily it was washable. She was just singing and humming she was a nice woman Deidara was sorry for being rude. "Um" Deidara said Konan looked at the boy and smiled "It's okay" Konan added with a smile. Hidan came in the bathroom while Deidara was getting cleaned this was a violation here ''I liked it better when he was sleeping'' Hidan said. Deidara yelled at him with anger and was starting to annoy him "What the hell are you doing here'' Deidara growled. Itachi walked towards the boy and leaned forward placing a smile on his face ''Let's you get out of here before you get sick'' Itachi added.

Deidara looked at the man with anger and disgust trying to pin him to the floor, knocked him out and almost raped him. Deidara stepped back he wasn't trusting this kid at all whatever it was it wasn't working. Itachi shrugged and wrapped the towel around Deidara who was screaming and yelling throwing insults back and forth. He dressed him in some clothes then, he looked trying think where he was "Where I'm I'' Deidara cried. Itachi pat him on shoulder and Deidara was not buying it at all ''Calm down'' Itachi said then, he grabbed Deidara by the wrist which was a chain reaction ''No stop'' Deidara yelled. Deidara was trying to find a quick way to escape soon and quick.

Deidara felt the strength from Itachi it was powerful yet it seem so gentle ''Please stop your hurting me un'' Deidara yelled. Deidara stepped on Itachi's foot which caused him to scream in pain "You little-"Itachi yelled. Deidara started to run trying to find a way out of here then, he saw the halls that looked endless and hopeless. swirling with darkness and despair too much for Deidara to handle.

Then, Deidara felt his heart jumping constantly with fear and despair there was nothing he could do. Deidara was looking around as he just stopped running and bumped into a boy with pale skin, and dark eyes to kill but, yelled right at Deidara ''Watch were your going slut'' Sasuke yelled. Deidara eyes looked uneasy and had a sick feeling inside knowing this isn't going well at all ''Are you deaf you blonde slut'' Sasuke said. When he was about to hit Deidara in the face but, saw those beautiful blue eyes and golden locks.

Sasuke stepped closer to get a closer look at the blonde kid who was very powerful yet intimidating ''Hmm, I see your prey here'' Sasuke said seductively. Sasuke was tracing his pale finger all over Deidara as he gulped and wimped in fear. Sasuke touched his cheek trying to get a better look at Deidara ''Damn, your so hot I can fuck your ass right here and now'' Sasuke said in his ear. Deidara's eyes froze he felt a certain numbness in his body which caused him to run away.

Sasuke was just being playful and really cute which was nothing knew from Sasuke ''I would fuck your slutty ass'' Sasuke said. Almost pushed Deidara back against the wall as he was trying to escape from this rapist. Itachi looked directly at Sasuke with certain authority in his voice ''Sasuke'' Itachi spoken. Sasuke looked and snorted giving a wink at Deidara ''See you around'' Sasuke said with a grin. Deidara started to shiver thinking about this boy made him feel even more afraid until, a loud voice shattered it '' GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW'' Itachi yelled. Deidara walked over he was nervous not knowing what was going to happen.

Deidara stumbled and had started to feel that dizziness come back ''Be a good boy'' Itachi spoken. Deidara nodded his head slowly to respond having that painful feeling inside all over but, it was more painful than before. Deidara let out a loud scream and just fell covering his ears and shaking all over. "Make it stop" Deidara yelled at Itachi. Itachi shook his head and made the pain much powerful than before Deidara fainted as his vision was going blurry until, he saw a that raven haired teen and a red head also a blonde with whiskers. Deidara looked around his eyes widen in surprise "Gaa-" Deidara added as he passed out.

Deidara's eyes blinked twice trying to regain is vision again ''Huh, Un'' Deidara moaned softly. Then, he looked around and saw a blonde kid with blue eyes ''Ah, your new huh'' Naruto spoken. Deidara felt like the room was spinning so he had to sit down for awhile and saw Gaara. Deidara ran right in Gaara's arms hugging him and they were all were confused "Oh my god Gaara everyone is looking for-" Deidara said. Gaara pushed Deidara causing him to land on the ground "Get off of me and who the hell are you" Gaara growled. Deidara looked at him like he was crazy his best friend doesn't remember him. Deidara spoke "Remember friends" Deidara spoken. Gaara shook his head and sighed this was utterly hopeless his best friend was gone.

Deidara realized his head was in terrible pain pounding like a hangover ''So, you feel all right'' Naruto added. Deidara looked around and just shook his head in exhaustion ''Yes, I'm fine'' Deidara spoken. Looked in pure silence Until, Deidara had broken it ''Where the hell I'm I'' Deidara asked. Naruto had a cheerful smile on his face like he was use to this place ''Your in the vampire estate of course'' Naruto added.

Deidara's eyes widen in shock and terror thinking about it how was he going to survive ''What no'' deidara spoken. Gaara nudged Deidara which caused him to play close attention ''No, only noble vampires live here and apparently your the highest bid of all'' Gaara added. Deidara had to blink his eyes twice trying to think what did Gaara just said that apparently made him feel even more horrible ''What do you mean?'' Deidara said. Naruto looked at Deidara who had a strange feeling inside ''Your father didn't tell you'' Naruto added. Deidara shook his head and realized how much of a asshole his father is all that pain and suffering''My dad was too drunk to realize anything'' Deidara said.

Then, they grew quiet and sullen until, Neji broken the silence again''Oh'' neji added. Deidara stared wondering about it is that why he was hated so, much because his father had horribly sinned. ''Yep'' Deidara added. Then, Deidara was really bored and he really wanted to watch T.V which was something he wasn't use to. ''I would advise you not to go in the hundreds or thousands'' Gaara added. Deidara looked at Gaara as if he was crazy thinking about it ''Why'' Deidara added. Naruto was guessing about that because he had knew this place all too well ''Um, Porn and more porn'' Naruto added.

Deidara was trying to shake the images that were being whirled at him ''Oh'' Deidara added. Gaara told Deidara something that would make him feel a little bit more confident ''Well good luck with Sasori'' Gaara said. Deidara eyes narrowed wondering about this Sasori kid and why do they think he is really bad ''I'm not even going to ask'' Deidara added. Then the door open he saw them the ones that kidnapped him and landed in this nightmare ''Come on dobe'' Sasuke spoken. Itachi called gaara as if he was his faithful master ''Gaara'' Itachi spoken. ''Come on'' Hidan said. They all listened to them like there dogs trying to find his master.

Deidara heard the door slam as he did tears began to fall he felt so alone he was isolated. Until, Pein came in the room Deidara grew scared wondering what he was going to with him. Deidara instantly stepped back "What are y-" Deidara said trying to hold back his tears. Instantly everything went black when Deidara woke up he was in ropes. Deidara looked around in the room it was silent and still for awhile struggling to get away from the ropes ''What the fuck'' Deidara spoken. He looked around he was dressed in a kimono it was black with red roses and ribbon around his neck ''Hey, where I'm I'' Deidara cried.

Sasori walked in the house wondering what these idiots have planned for him ''Your home early'' Itachi said. Sasori made a remark which pissed off Itachi but, hid it all to well ''Of course why wouldn't I be'' Sasori spoken. Itachi had a smirk on his face trying to be cute and innocent"Oh, nothing'' Itachi added. Hidan chimed in which made everything obvious ''Apparently, you have a treat waiting in your room'' Hidan added with a smirk. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sasori just looked at him with hate ''Well'' sasori added.

Sasuke made complaint and was so jealous of Sasori cause he had the cute blonde ''Damn, I wanted to fuck that blonde'' Sasuke said under his breath. Itachi smacked Sasuke right on the head ''Don't you have a fuck toy already, slut'' Itachi added. Sasuke sighed and drooled having that cute innocent look ''I have my pleasuring moments'' Sasuke said. Hidan made a joke which seem to make more sense ''More like fucking for fun'' Hidan added. Sasuke stamped his foot in anger really annoyed about it ''Are you trying to say I'm a whore'' Sasuke asked.

Itachi was telling the truth and was honest ''More like a horny bastard'' Itachi added. Hidan looked around made a remark that really upset sasuke ''Very'' Hidan said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stormed off. Itachi just sighed and shook his head in shame ''I have a sex crazed brother'' Itachi added. Deidara looked around trying to catch his breath thinking this was all a dream "Maybe this is just a dream'' Deidara thought to himself. It is a nightmare that is already about to get started when everything starts falling apart. Then, Deidara heard a loud creaking sound coming from the door.

Sasori looked around trying to see what they were talking about and he saw the angel their laying in waiting ''Too cute for words'' Sasori said with a smirk. As his hand caressed Deidara's cheek softly ''Stay away from me'' Deidara screamed. Sasori looked at the boy and place his fingers on Deidara's lips ''Quite'' Sasori said coldly. Sasori's eyes lust at the boy and licked his lips wanted to see what he tastes like.

Deidara was in fear he is about to get raped by a hot vampire this is not good at all ''Fuck fuck!'' Deidara screamed. Sasori crawled over him and slowly undressing him revealing his male features and parts. ''So, cute just like your dad said'' Sasori said softly in his ear. Deidara was about to lose it and he was about to get raped right here and now ''GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP'' Deidara screeched on the top of his lungs.

Sasori had a smile on his face but, it wasn't sweet it was sick and twisted ''How about we play around'' Sasori said with a tease. Deidara shook his head as tears started to form from his eyes ''No, Ugh stop it'' Deidara said. Sasori liked when his prey fought back it was actually fun and really cute "The more you fight the greater amount your punishment is going to be'' Sasori warned. Deidara yelled and screamed with all his power but, it was just useless ''Fuck you f-'' Deidara said. Sasori slapped Deidara in the face. Deidara was so angry he wanted to spit in his face.

Sasori grabbed him by the throat and growled right back at him looked at Deidara right in the face ''You respect me you got it'' sasori said in a stern voice. Deidara was not going to respect a man who is very mean towards him "No'' Deidara screamed. Sasori slapped Deidara hard in the face then, pulled his hair ''What is your name brat'' Sasori snapped. Deidara looked at him and hated this man so much it hurts ''Deidara un'' Deidara said in a low voice.

Sasori had a soft chuckle which wasn't very amusing at all ''Well, Deidara today is your special treat'' Sasori said with a grin. Deidara eyes narrowed into his honey colored eyes. ''You have been a very bad boy'' Sasori said with a smirk. Deidara stared now he needed a escape route quick fast and hurry ''No'' Deidara screamed. As he struggled against the ropes which was useless as blood fell from his wrists.

Sasori shushed him so, he wouldn't cause any trouble ''You don't want to wake up anybody now would we'' Sasori spoken. Deidara shook his head as his heart was racing with a sea of intensity ''Good'' Sasori said in a calm voice. Sasori reached his hand between deidara's legs. Deidara wanted to scream because his hands were cold as ice. He knew if he screamed then, that would be a death sentence.

Sasori looked at Deidara who was ready to scream at any god given moment ''You scream and your punishment will be worse'' Sasori threatened. Deidara was breathing heavily and hard while Sasori was rubbing Deidara's cock to make it erect. Deidara wanted to scream he had to hold it in but, as it was doing it was really painful and it hurt bad Sasori rubbed extremely hard and fast.

Deidara shook his head in denial he hated this pain and wanted it to go away until, he begged ''Please...ttthat...hurts'' Deidara pleaded. Sasori smirked in delight enjoy to see his toy crying out in pain begging him to stop. ''Stop iiiit'' Deidara cried. Sasori used his tongue to lick Deidara's cock Sasori bit Deidara's cock which made Deidara to let out a scream. ''Ahh That hurts'' Deidara screamed. As he started to bleed he hissed in terrible pain.

Sasori stared and was very upset at Deidara and wondering what was going to happen ''Tsk tsk, I told you not scream, so I have to deal with your punishment'' Sasori added. In a blink of an eye Deidara was naked so was Sasori Deidara was screaming and crying in fear. Sasori rolled his eyes in annoyance wondering when this brat was going to shut the hell up which was never ''Quite brat'' Sasori added. Sasori needed something to shut him up so, he wouldn't wake up everyone. He grabbed a scarf tied around deidara's mouth. Deidara was kicking and muffled screams. Sasori pinned him down with his hands above his head . Sasori spread deidara's legs apart. Sasori shoved his cock inside the blonde caused him to scream in pain.

Deidara tried to grab on something but, didn't work and it was painful because he had never felt something like this before. Sasori was going fast and hard inside the blonde it hurts so bad burned ripping his insides apart. Deidara was crying missing his brother wishing his brother was here to save him from this nightmare. Deidara couldn't shake this pain it hurts and it makes his insides shake. Sasori leaned to deidara and nibbled at his neck. Deidara hissed at the pain. as the blood rush down. Sasori licked it off of Deidara's chest. Deidara cried wondering this monster of evil ''Quite a taste'' Sasori remarked. Deidara was crying until, he had fallen asleep realizing that he was raped his innocence is gone.

* * *

**_Poor deidara I had to do it_**

**_Sasori's a vampire right almost everyone from the estate is._**

**_so, there is also more turmoil in this story_**


	4. Chapter 4: sex in the shower

**Well here is a funny story or trying to I'm less funny sometimes or some say I'm either that or I like perverted guys. **

_So, I'm starting with some characters and some other ones _

**Disown: The characters from the anime**

**Characters: Sasori and some other people**

**Story: You will find out and read. **

** Warning **

1. yaoi (guy on guy)

2. Sexual content

3. graphic details

* * *

Deidara blinked his eyes wondered thinking about what happen last night was it a dream or it was real. When Deidara tried to get up he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and it was painful. He looked around and seen Sasori arms was wrapped around Deidara Then, Deidara was going get out of here alive until, he heard his voice ''Brat, what are you doing'' Sasori said in a soft voice. Deidara turned around and just had to give up trying surrender '' Why must I suffer'' deidara spoken grimly. ''what was that'' Sasori asked. Sasori was fully awake and alert now ''Nothing, danna, un'' Deidara said as he walked back.

Sasori told him to come back he did which made him a bit happy ''Come back to bed this instant'' Sasori said. Deidara sighed as he laid on the bed trying to make sense to what just happen ''Yes, danna un'' Deidara spoken. Deidara walked on over to his bed and laid their ''Good boy'' Sasori said in his ear. Deidara couldn't sleep or think straight while being next to his master. He was kidnapped by a group of vampires for what a sex toy then, he gets raped by one of them and it was painful.

Deidara couldn't sleep wondering about his brother he doesn't even know what day or month it has been. Sasori was connecting through Deidara knowing that was a problem. He didn't want family to intervene with his beloved which can cause problems. So, he had an idea to manipulate his puppet with a ultimate plan that should work and it will. Itachi yawned looking at his toy Gaara who was cute and playful ''I'm very well please you behaved'' Itachi said. Gaara had smile on his face which made him feel better.

Gaara looked up at him then, Itachi kissed gaara soft on lips making him moan in the slightest moment of sweet earthly pleasure. Itachi pushed gaara back and pinned his hands above his head "You like that'' Itachi asked. Gaara moaned heavily wanting and needed him then, suddenly they changed into animalistic moans. ''Oh tachi, don't stop ah!'' Gaara moaned loudly. Which Itachi had loved to hear pleasant to his ears Itachi kissed him on the forehead after he was asleep.

Deidara's eyes snapped open as it was his master looking at him straight in the face. ''Get up dei-chan'' Sasori said. Deidara's eyes looked up at his wondering what was he going to do with him now. He was already exhausted now he wants to do things with him what else did he want. "What are you going to do" Deidara asked as his voice shook with fear. Sasori pet him softly "Taking a shower of course" Sasori said in a innocent tone.

''Why'' Deidara said. Sasori was getting annoyed already which was nothing knew ''You smell like blood'' Sasori said in a calm voice. Deidara was sore he didn't feel like moving at all after what happen last night was just a dream until, he felt Sasori's hand touching his face ''Don't worry I will make you feel all right'' Sasori smirked. deidara got up and stumbled trying to regain his strength back ''The bathroom is right there I will be there in a few moments'' Sasori said.

Deidara stared he needed to find a escape route which was not going to happen a death trap ''In the shower with his danna'' Deidara thought about it. Deidara thought this was pure crazy in the shower with his master. Deidara looked at the bathroom it was nice and pleasant the best bathroom he had even seen before. It was serene bliss with marble top counters it wasn't bathroom it was a spa.

Deidara walked towards the bathroom letting his golden hair touch his shoulders he turned it the water it was steaming. While Deidara was taking a shower Sasori wrapped his hands around Deidara instantly he turned around shocked and frightened ''D-Danna, what are you ah'' Deidara yelled. Sasori started kissing him and touching him "Mmm" Sasori said softly. Deidara wanted to fight back but, He couldn't resist the urge.

Deidara was trying to fight Sasori but, he knew that he would fail because of his strength and power ''Please...stop I'm already sore as it is'' Deidara said. Sasori grabbed him even tighter and began to change his tone of voice ''Don't care I'm your danna and you must respect me'' Sasori said in a icy tone. Deidara cringed in fear and cried out in terror wanted to scream.

Sasori put his finger on Deidara's lips trying to silence the boy ''Remember if you scream your punishment is going to be worse'' Sasori added. Deidara looked at him and instantly was on the shower floor crying in terrible pain ''Fuck fuck ah'' Deidara screamed. Sasori was screwing the blonde slamming inside him but this time it was worse than before. Deidara eyes drifted back and forth as he watched the shower water rained on him ''That feels good huh'' Sasori said as he kissed him softly on his ear. Deidara looked at him and he nodded his head rapidly "Now, beg, moan for me" Sasori said in his ear.

Deidara gripped tighter on Sasori's shoulder's moaning his name ''Ah...Danna'' Deidara moaned softly as he kissed Sasori's ear. They puppeteer's eyes was glowing with glee and delight pleasuring deidara now he was in control ''Good boy'' Sasori said softly in his ear. Sasori went faster and harder causing him to moan even louder than before ''ah ah dannna'' Deidara moaned. Sasori grabbed deidara's hips and thrust in and out the blonde abusing him over and over.

Sasori was finished he kissed him and awarded his angel ''You have been good today'' Sasori said. Deidara looked he was happy that he had done some good. Sasori turned off the shower water . Sasori was drying off himself off Deidara did the same. Sasori brushed the tangles out of deidara's hair which was thick and very messy.

Deidara's blonde hair was glowing in the sun as his hair was being smoothed out ''So gentle and soft my angel blonde'' Sasori said softly in his ear. Sasori kissed Deidara in the ear. ''You must be hungry aren't you'' Sasori said. Deidara nodded his head. ''Dei-chan, I will feed you'' Sasori spoken. Deidara nodded his head slowly that was true he hasn't eaten since he had left.

''Come on'' Sasori insisted. Deidara obeyed like he usually did and walked in the kitchen as he sat down Sasori brought him some food ''eat'' Sasori said. Deidara was eating quickly as possible but, not to fast . ''Good'' Sasori spoken. Deidara looked at his Danna then, he has spoke ''May I wonder around a bit'' Deidara spoken. ''Yes, you may'' Sasori said. Deidara got up from the table wearing only a large shirt with boxers and his hair was completely down.

Deidara looked around as seeing the family photos how noble and powerful they all looked until, he had heard a voice ''Thank god you came back in one piece'' gaara cheered. Deidara stared as Gaara hugged him he cried in pain ''My ass hurts un'' Deidara whined tried his best to forget the pain. Naruto shook his head for the poor kid ''Damn he fucked the shit out of you'' Naruto spoken. Deidara felt extremely uncomfortable about this manner so, he changed the subject. ''By the way what's your name'' Deidara asked.

''I'm Gaara, but you already knew mine'' Gaara added. ''naruto'' Naruto said. ''Neji'' neji said. ''Konan'' Konan added. ''Oh'' Deidara spoken looking at them with in a curious manner. ''Well, what's yours'' They all asked. ''Um, Deidara'' Deidara added. ''Soft golden hair'' Konan added. ''My danna brushed my hair'' Deidara said happily.

Then, they were quiet for awhile until, gaara jumped on the subject ''Well'' Gaara added. Deidara looked at him trying to find out what he wanted to know ''Well what'' Deidara said. Gaara knew this kid was very innocent but, he tried to explain it again ''How was it'' Gaara said. Deidara was still thinking what was he talking about ''What are you'' Deidara said. Naruto interjected ''How did he screw you'' Naruto questioned. Deidara stared his eyes narrowed ''Um...It was painful'' Deidara spoken quickly.

Sasori was walking around looking for that blonde little child so, he can deal with a few things opened the door things grew silent ''Brat'' Sasori spoken. Deidara looked straight at his master in the eyes ''Yes danna'' Deidara spoken. Sasori waved at him telling him to come here ''Come with me'' Sasori said. Deidara eyes narrowed then, Sasori snapped ''Come on I don't have all day'' Sasori spoken. Deidara rushed to his danna. Until, Sasuke glared at Sasori shrugged it off.

Sasuke looked at deidara who seemed frightened about last night and this morning ''Where going out'' Sasori said. Deidara nodded his head ''Hm, un Danna'' Deidara said. Sasori touched Deidara softly trying to soothe his pain ''Is something wrong my pet'' Sasori said. Deidara shook his head nothing is wrong but, Sasori knew what the problem was ''No, un'' Deidara said shortly. Sasori smiled at him and handed him something.

Sasori handed to Deidara and he knew that this was going to be a problem ''Here put on a bow'' Sasori said. Deidara was refusing to this he didn't care if he was getting punished it was stupid ''Danna, un what the hell'' Deidara yelled. Sasori eyes lingered into deidara's which made him even more powerful ''What was that brat'' Sasori hissed. Deidara shook his head and shot back right at sasori ''Danna, no un I refuse to wear a bow'' Deidara yelled. Sasori wasn't taking it anymore "Tsk tsk, Temper I see'' Sasori hissed back.

Deidara stared. Sasori looked at deidara ''I'm trying to be nice'' Sasori said. ''Raping someone isn't nice'' Deidara spoken. Sasori was so angry really annoyed by it saying what's right or wrong dammit he makes the rules. ''Deidara your driving my patience thin as ice'' Sasori growled. ''I don't give a damn'' Deidara yelled. ''I guess you didn't listen'' Sasori growled. Deidara's eyes narrowed as Sasori had handed him the bow ''Now, put on this bow and I will deal with your punishment later''Sasori growled. Deidara shook his head and said this three words that would change him ''No, fuck you'' Deidara yelled. Sasori grabbed deidara by the wrist Deidara's eyes narrowed he realized he couldn't scream ''Let me go'' Deidara yelled.

Sasori flung him to the bed pinned his wrist above his head. Deidara was screaming. Sasori had a ring in his hand ''Please danna, I'm ah'' Deidara screamed. He unzipped deidara's pants and Sasori placed the ring on Deidara's cock. Deidara hated the pain made him crazy. ''Now respect me and don't talk back to me'' Sasori snapped. Deidara's cock was throbbing which cause even more pain. Sasori pulled deidara by the collar ''If you disrespect me one more time I will hurt you'' Sasori said. Deidara nodded his head. "Now good'' Sasori said in a calm voice. Sasori took the cockring off Deidara felt so much better.

''Put on the bow'' Sasori said. ''Yes danna'' Deidara spoken. Deidara put in his boxers and left...


	5. Chapter 5: Old and Erased memories

**Well here is a funny story or trying to I'm less funny sometimes or some say I'm either that or I like perverted guys. **

_So, I'm starting with some characters and some other ones _

**Disown: The characters from the anime**

**Characters: Sasori and some other people**

**Story: You will find out and read. **

** Warning **

1. yaoi (guy on guy)

2. Sexual content

3. graphic details

* * *

Deidara looked around and they were in a rose garden it was beautiful colors from bright rose to snowy white ones. Deidara touched the roses inhaled their savory scent ''Pretty rose garden'' Deidara said. Sasori pulled him in delicately and gave him a soft kiss on the lips ''Beautiful for a person like you'' Sasori added. Deidara eyes wandered for a quick moment this was a trick or lie then, asked a question.

Sasori knew what the question was that popped inside Deidara's little head ''Danna, that gaara kid I remember him'' Deidara said. Sasori laughed trying to throw him off which didn't work at all ''Him, oh Gaara you don't remember him'' Sasori added. Deidara fought back mentally which was actually weakened Sasori a little bit ''Yes, I mean yeah we went to school together then. he was missing Un'' Deidara added. Sasori was trying to manipulate his puppet but, he needed something powerful ''Well apparently his memories were erased'' Sasori said.

Deidara looked at the Sasori can he have he power to do that make everything go away ''Danna, what are you talking about'' Deidara spoken. Sasori shrugged it off and just chuckled ''Oh, nothing'' Sasori said with a cunning smirk. Deidara look at him straight in the eyes and came with the truth ''Danna is there something your not telling me'' Deidara added. Sasori patted Deidara on the forehead and chuckled ''Oh, nothing my child'' Sasori said softly. Deidara knew if he raised his temper again that punishment will happen again.

Sasori wanted to play a trick on the child which worked ''This gaara kid you say knew you before'' Sasori spoken. Deidara pulled his hair behind his ears and then, started speaking calmly. ''I mean danna he was only person who knew about my dad's drinking problem'' Deidara said. Sasori looked at him in a serene way this was just getting better.

Sasori was trying to act like he didn't knew but, he can read Deidara's mind like a book ''He did'' Sasori added. Deidara nodded his head explaining how Gaara liked him more than a friend which made Sasori a bit jealous. He can reach in Gaara's thoughts reading him like a book. '' I would love to hear things'' Sasori spoken. Deidara looked at him and explained more.

Flashback

_Itachi had gaara in his hands looking straight at the devil ''May I speak to Gaara for a moment'' Sasori asked. Itachi wondered what he was going to do but, he knew he can trust Sasori ''Yes, but don't try anything'' Itachi added. Sasori snorted and remarked ''I'm not like Sasuke'' Sasori sarcastically. Itachi chuckled a little ''Of course your not'' Itachi said and pushed gaara up. The poor boy was scared to death eyed by the maroon haired male. _

_ Sasori cupped Gaara's cheek eyeing his features ''Ah, so beautiful'' Sasori said softly. Gaara stared and was trembling '' Tell me about your blonde friend'' Sasori said. Gaara didn't respond. ''Well, speak my child i won't bite'' Sasori said. tracing his finger to gaara's neck almost making him bleed. _

_Gaara was really on edge feeling uncomfortable. ''Hmm, you don't speak'' Sasori said in a kind voice. Gaara had the courage to speak up ''I speak sometimes'' Gaara said softly. ''Only when your told to'' Sasori added. Gaara stared at him and spoke ''Sadly yes'' Gaara added. ''Now, I'm being kind to tell me about the blonde'' Sasori said. _

_Gaara stared as he was hesitant wondering what was he going to do with Deidara ''answer this instant'' Sasori growled. Gaara raced for the door ''Come back here brat'' Sasori yelled. Gaara was banging on the door pounding his fists ''Let me out please let me out'' Gaara cried. Sasori towered over Gaara and grabbed him by the neck ''He can't hear you, now tell me'' Sasori growled. _

_Gaara was crying and screaming Sasori grabbed gaara by the wrist. ''Tell me and I won't hurt you'' Sasori said with a smirk. Gaara was telling the truth and nothing more ''His name is deidara and he has a older brother named akio. and his dad has a horrible drinking problem he used to abuse deidara until, his brother came and stopped the abuse'' Gaara explained. _

_ Sasori smiled at the boy who was scared to death ''Good boy, I see'' Sasori said with a smirk. Gaara stared at sasori ''What are you going to do now'' Gaara said. ''Erase your memories not knowing deidara anymore'' Sasori said. Sasori leaned towards the boy. Bit him in the neck. Gaara screamed and hissed in pain. _

_Gaara felt numb all over paralyzed. He slipped into darkness as all his old memories faded away even his feelings for deidara he wished could tell. A loud thud gaara was on the ground cold. Itachi opened the door seen gaara laying on the ground. _

_He almost cried. "Don't worry he will be all right'' Sasori glaring at the boy. Itachi picked him up and walked out the room..._

* * *

Sasori looked at deidara with lust and hunger that was inside him ''Danna, why do you look at me that way'' Deidara said. Sasori looked at him with a smile on his face ''Oh, nothing Deidara'' Sasori said in a kind manner. Deidara stared at the sky it seemed time was melting away drifting off. ''You must love the sky'' Sasori said softly. Deidara looked at him was he really reading his thoughts

Deidara gave a silent look and then, he spoke trying to break the tension from them ''I always looked at the sky it just soothes my troubles away'' Deidara said softly. Sasori noticed that feeling when he was staring at the sky too ''Like a lullaby'' Sasori spoken. Deidara had a cute playful look ''Maybe'' Deidara added. Deidara stared at the bright roses so pretty and bright. It was peaceful and calm so dear.

Sasori said something that would really get things started ''You miss your brother don't you'' Sasori asked. Deidara stared at him and wanted to cry as he said those words "I miss him I bet he misses me'' Deidara spoken. This was the time for Sasori to manipulate his little puppet ''Really, you think that he misses you and for what he knew about selling you'' Sasori spat. ''What sell?'' Deidara asked. Sasori let out a angry sigh he was very blind.

Sasori came out with the truth which was a shocker and made him emotionally unstable ''Your father sold you to me'' Sasori spoken. Deidara's eyes widen in surprise his father wouldn't do that ut, what else did his father lied about ''What he wouldn't do that'' Deidara spoken. Sasori adding more lies to Deidara which would make the icing on the cake ''Of course your brother hated you'' Sasori added. Deidara stared as tears began to fall slowly. ''No, He wouldn't do that'' Deidara cried.

Sasori patted him softly poisoning Deidara's innocent mind even more ''Of course he did, he loved akio more than loved you'' Sasori said in a sly tone. Deidara's eyes widen his brother loved him and cared for him soothe his painful nightmares and memories and shot back "I don't care for him he can go fucking hell for all I care'' Deidara yelled. Sasori realized he had broken Deidara inside and out ''A bit tense I see'' Sasori spoken. Deidara eyes looked up in pain and mercy.

Deidara shook his head and sighed in anger it was too powerful ''I don't care anymore he hates me so'' Deidara added. Sasori touched deidara softly as he was about to kiss him on the lips ''You want the memories to just rub off'' Sasori questioned. Deidara nodded his head in agreement. Sasori ran his fingers through Deidara's neck and kissed him softly ''Want all that pain washed away'' Sasori said softly in his ear. Deidara looked at him wanted everything to just break and get rid of it.

Deidara's body trembled and was breathing heavily as Sasori's finger pressed against Deidara's lips ''Relax'' Sasori said softly in his ear. Deidara remained calm and quiet like his master had told him. Sasori smirked evilly knew that he had just manipulated his puppet into falling in love with him. Sasori aimed at deidara neck and took bite. Deidara took a sharp inhale feeling everything from his painful past fading away even his brother knowing him and even seeing him. Sasori smirked as the memories were gone slowly fading. Licked his lips tasting Deidara's blood

Deidara couldn't breathe as his eyes grew heavy and then, he gave up fallen asleep in his Danna's arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Attempt rape

**Well here is a funny story or trying to I'm less funny sometimes or some say I'm either that or I like perverted guys. **

_So, I'm starting with some characters and some other ones _

**Disown: The characters from the anime**

**Characters: Sasori and some other people**

**Story: You will find out and read. **

** Warning **

1. yaoi (guy on guy)

2. Sexual content

3. graphic details

* * *

Deidara felt a certain dizziness from his body then, heard a voice it was Sasori's ''You should lay down'' Sasori said. Deidara's eyes widen as his master just spoken to him in a kind manner which was unusal ''Hmm, un danna what happen'' Deidara said in a daze. Sasori had to think of a quick and good lie in order for him not to find the truth ''Nothing you were just too tried.'' sasori spoken with a smirk.

Deidara looked and smiled at his master for his kindness ''Oh, Danna'' deidara added Sasori looked at him kissed him on the nose. Itachi came in the room and looked at Deidara to see that he was still alive in one piece ''Oh your in one piece''Itachi said. Sasori looked straight at Itachi with rage ''Fuck off Itachi'' Sasori growled. Itachi realized what he came in here for ''Oh, yeah um dad is here'' Itachi added. Sasori sighed wondering why the hell he was here ''He wants to check on Sasori and see how he is treating his pet'' Itachi added. Sasori rolled his eyes and started to get dressed.

Hidan was waiting for his other brother who was annoying ''Wow, Sasuke and naruto are having a fucking field day'' Hidan added. Naruto was giggling like a horny ass school girl. Sasuke loved this very much enjoying pleasuring his pet. ''I was in the middle of something...'' Hidan added.

Itachi and Sasori knew what these words mean ''Please don't tell me fucking somebody senseless'' Itachi and Sasori added. Hidan had a smile on his face and started laughing ''Uh...your fucking right'' Hidan said. Itachi realized he was missing one more brother "Hey where is pain'' Itachi said. Hidan clapped his hands and realized who wasn't here ''Wait one motherfucking minute'' Hidan said. Hidan ran upstairs and yelled ''Pain get your ass down here right now'' Hidan yelled.

Madara sat down and glared as his sweet eyes filled the room.''We made a proper deal haven't we'' Madara spoken. rin smirked wondering about how much pain he was putting the poor boy through ''Of course he is enjoying the blonde more than you think'' Rin added.

Madara shook his head and just chucked ''Tsk tsk'' Madara said. Rin sighed and laughed ''Well, he probably erased his memories'' Rin added. Madara made a remark as his eyes grew calm ''Yes he would be that cruel'' Madara added. Rin was thinking about the boy's cruel heart ''He doesn't want any of the child's family member involved saving him'' Rin added. Rin looked right at Madara with that same feeling ''That would be a heartbreaking for Sasori'' Rin added.

Rin's sapphire eyes glared in the darkness like cold knives. Madara eyed him a moment ''Do you think Sasori can be cruel''Madara added. Rin stared at Madara and just laughed about that situation ''Sasori is a mysterious child. He went on a rampage killing all that he loved tarnish with a taste of blood growing inside him'' Rin quoted.

Madara remember Sasori how his eyes grew with darkness and craved for blood ''He was the one who developed quickly with blood shed'' Madara added. Rin brought up something about a painful memory to hurt Sasori ''It wasn't his problem his parents couldn't control him locked him in a damn closet'' Rin snapped. Madara shot back right at Rin who was irritating him enough ''His parents were cruel and cold for words'' Madara said silently.

Rin sighed and shook his head wondering when this charade going to break ''Hmm, So many lies and things to keep up'' Rin said. Madara pound his fist on the table reminded of that pain ''Regardless, I still love him and he didn't deserve that abuse'' Madara added. Rin nodded his head and spoke again ''True and you erased it from him'' Rin said. Madara stared and had a smile on his face ''of course i did'' Madara said with a smirk.

Sasori looked at the blonde who was asleep and kissed him on the neck. While Sasori was walking out he saw Sasuke was about to go in Sasori's room. Within a quick flash he was grabbed by Sasori and slammed Sasuke against the wall ''Hey'' Sasuke yelled. Sasori looked at the boy ready to rip his heart out if he had a chance. He had to keep himself under control.

Sasori waved his finger right in Sasuke's face ''Don't even think about it'' sasori snapped. Sasuke turned around wondering what is this boy's capability ''What the hell'' Sasuke said. Sasori stared straight at him in the eye knowing the truth ''I know how much you want to fuck this blonde and your not going to have him'' Sasori sneered. Sasuke was acting innocent ''Well, why would I want to screw the blonde slut anyway'' Sasuke snapped.

Sasori looked at him and was annoyed by his comment ''Because when he walks around you start to get horny'' Sasori spoken. Sasuke's eyes narrowed no lie about that. Sasori cocked his eyebrow and shook him ''I'm not as stupid than you think I'm'' Sasori spoken. Sasuke rolled his eyes ''Dad is waiting for us anyway'' Sasori spoken in a kind voice.

sasori and Sasuke walked in the room while Madara and Rin looked at them. ''Why the fuck did you call this meeting...I was just'' Hidan said. Itachi chimed in he didn't want to here it ''Don't even mention it'' Itachi spoken. Madara stared and Rin spoke directly at Sasori ''Well, I was speaking on the matter of Deidara'' Rin added.

Sasori huffed and puffed looking at them ''What the hell are you talking about'' Sasori said calmly. Rin spoke to Sasori ''Did you do what you were told to do to wipe his memories away of his brother and other good things'' Rin asked. Sasori stared and nodded his head ''Yes, he's resting right now in his bed with no shirt on snuggled in the covers'' sasori spoken.

Itachi looked at sasuke who was bright red in the face ''May I be excused'' Sasuke asked. Sasuke really wanted to be excused and wanted the cute boy right their and now ''Yes, you may'' Madara said shortly. Sasuke walked out the room and headed for Sasori's room.

Sasori was still speaking with him and Sasuke walked right in Sasori's room and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Deidara nuzzled him softly 'Hmm danna'' Deidara asked. Deidara rubbed his eyes and saw Sasuke arms wrapped around his waist.

Deidara looked around trying to get this rapist off of him he wanted his Danna and yelled ''Hey, your not suppose to be in here'' Deidara yelled. Sasuke was ignoring Deidara's cries which was pleasant to his ears ''So, who cares''Sasuke snorted. Deidara stared and ran for the door until he was grabbed by sasuke and was yelling ''Let me go'' Deidara growled. Sasuke flung to bed pinned his hands Deidara was kicking and screaming.

Deidara yelled for his beloved it to return to him making him scream even louder''DANNA DANNA''Deidara screamed. Sasori heard screaming coming from his room then, he ran out of the room ''DANNA'' Deidara screamed. Deidara was fighting with all his power and might. Sasuke didn't care he really wanted something from him and he was going to get it. Deidara looked to his right and grabbed something a vase and hit sasuke with it causing him to fall. Deidara looked around and crawled as he saw sasuke laying on the floor. Deidara quickly put on his shirt and ran out side.

Deidara opened the door and ran out the house. through the thick endless forest. Sasori looked Sasuke was knocked out with the smash glass on the floor. ''What did you do'' Sasori growled. Sasori shook him like a rag doll. ''Where is he'' Sasori yelled. Sasuke looked around as his head was hurting badly

Sasori was really annoyed by Sasuke's answers ''I don't know'' Sasuke said. Sasori grabbed Sasuke and shook him again''Bitch, you better tell me before I hurt you'' Sasori growled. Sasori caught his scent in the air with quicken speed he raced along the way. Deidara ran through the forest he knew that he was going to get punished but, he couldn't take it anymore.

He felt someone grabbed him by the waist Deidara froze slowly ''Let go'' Deidara screamed. Sasori grabbed him tighter almost crushed him to death ''You son of a bitch let me go'' Deidara screamed. "Oh'' Sasori added with a smirk. Deidara was so afraid what was going to happen but, already knew that he was going to get in trouble for leaving

Deidara's body was shaking as his eyes looked straight at his master ''Danna'' Deidara said. Sasori was already pissed off anyway and now he was going to take it out on Deidara ''Come on slut'' Sasori said in a calm manner. Sasori shut the door and thrown Deidara to the floor. ''Danna, I'm sor-'' Deidara said. Sasori slapped him in the face and punch him the stomach as he fell to the groaned with pain.

Deidara tired his best to shield his face from being hit but, failed ''Please don't'' Deidara said. sasori pulled Deidara by the hair as he was screaming in terrible pain Sasori didn't care about his stupid cries"No screaming" Sasori yelled. Deidara screaming his heart out as Sasori pinned him down on the bed ''You don't fucking get it'' Sasori said. Deidara stared at his beloved it master who was very loyal to him. ''Stop being stubborn'' Sasori said in anger.

Deidara had bruises to his face as he tried to speak his eyes full of tears ''Sasuke he tried to..'' Deidara said. He cut off from Sasori's terrible yelling and rage ''I don't fucking care,'' Sasori snapped. Deidara looked he didn't say a word. Sasori reached for his box and found his sharp object to cut Deidara with ''You have to be punished'' Sasori said in a stern voice.

Deidara didn't want it anymore he started crying "No, please no I will be g-" Deidara yelled. Instantly, felt a sharp pain cut his chest he screamed bloody murder. "Beg, you whore" Sasori yelled at him. He felt numb and shook his head and felt more pain as he screamed. The pain had stopped but, Deidara knew it was not over

Deidara's eyes narrowed wondering what he was going to do next as Sasori straddled him Deidara heart raced heavily. Blood rushing through his skin. Sasori in an instant they were naked. Sasori kissed his neck ''Your trying to run away from me'' Sasori asked. Deidara stared at him. Sasori spread his legs apart which hurt really bad. Sasori smirked a smirk that Deidara couldn't forget ''I see your a little hard you self but let me make it better'' Sasori said with a cunning tone. Deidara tried to move around. Sasori took deidara's cock and started rubbing it. Deidara moaned taking in a sharp inhale.

Sasori rubbed it harder and fast Deidara was moaned he wanted to more ''Ah fuck'' Deidara panted. Sasori smiled watching his little blonde moaned in deep pleasure ''Horny are we'' Sasori said. Deidara shook his head crying out for more''Yes fuck yes'' Deidara moaned full of lust and passion. Sasori rubbed it even more to make to twice it's size.

Deidara moaned and begged for more Sasori felt the pre-cum spill on his hands. ''Just what I need'' Sasori added. Deidara stared at him wondering what the puppeteer had in store next ''Over''Deidara said. Sasori looked at him and smirked again ''No'' Sasori said coldly. Sasori entered on finger inside Deidara. Deidara hate this so he closed his eyes.

The second one pushed it up more. Third he went scissor-like Deidara hissed at the pain. Sasori went inside deidara. Deidara gripped the sheets. Sasori grabbed deidara's hips and set to work. Deidara moaned as it moved inside him which was hurting him him. As Sasori picked up the paste. Deidara was moaning like crazy "Good boy'' Sasori added. Deidara arched his back and started yelling for his master's name ''Ah Dannnnna" Deidara moaned hard. Sasori picked it up he was going fast really fast Deidara was enjoying it,

Sasori grabbed deidara by the hair his breathing was harder and shallow ''Who's your danna'' Sasori panted Deidara pulled him down and said it in his ear as he licked Sasori's ear ''I'm your all yours danna''Deidara panted. Sasori smiled at him loving control and a sense of authority made feel better ''Good boy your learning quickly'' Sasori added. Sasori was slamming inside the blonde. Deidara was moaning and gripped the sheets there whole bodies covered in sweat.

As the were rubbing against each other it was a blissful moment that Deidara couldn't think of any better ''Ah fuck damn Ah'' Deidara moaned. Rapid heartbeats sound the room. Deidara was reaching his climax and heard his master's voice ''Scream for me'' Sasori said softly in his ear. Deidara looked at him and did what he was told ''Danna, you told me ah'' Deidara said. Deidara felt sasori's icy hand pumping deidara's cock.

Sasori was licking the blood up and commanded him ''Now scream for me'' Sasori demanded as he was picking up the paste. Deidara let out a soft scream that didn't please Sasori '' Ah Dannna'' Deidara moaned. Sasori went inside him much deeper until, he felt it all over ''Louder, whore'' Sasori yelled as he was screwing the blonde. ''DANNA" Deidara screamed on the top of his lungs until, his throat was sore ''Good boy'' Sasori said as he kissed deidara.

deidara fell on the bed releasing the sheets and trying to catch his breath. Sasori fell be side his beloved it wrapped his arms around the blonde ''I love you my angel'' Sasori said softly kissed him on the neck... Deidara didn't realize what the red head had said.


	7. Chapter 7: Do I know you?

**Well here is a funny story or trying to I'm less funny sometimes or some say I'm either that or I like perverted guys. **

_So, I'm starting with some characters and some other ones _

**Disown: The characters from the anime**

**Characters: Sasori and some other people**

**Story: You will find out and read. **

** Warning **

1. yaoi (guy on guy)

2. Sexual content

3. graphic details

* * *

Sasori stared at his angel who was sleeping peacefully as he had to satisfied him Deidara had blood on his neck. Sasori licked it up with his tongue reached where the wound was and Deidara felt it but he didn't mind it at all ''Mmmm, Danna un that feels good'' Deidara moaned.

Sasori went lower to his chest teasing his nipple Deidara was enjoying the pleasure eventhough he was asleep. ''Mmm More danna'' Deidara moaned loudly. Sasori crawled to deidara giving him a tickle and tease it was early in the morning.

Deidara fallen in a pure bliss of heavenly sex in the morning. Hidan was walking by and heard moaning from sasori's room. ''Last night we heard it and now we here it now what the fuck'' Hidan said. Itachi looked and was worried about Sasori's reaction if he was caught "I think we shouldn't disturb them'' Itachi said. Hidan was annoyed and didn't want to here it at all ''Fuck that, I'm trying to fucking sleep and all hear is fuck noises'' Hidan said.

Sasuke folded his arms and was very upset ''You just said fuck in three sentences'' Sasuke said. Hidan screamed in anger and frustration and was walking around searching around being nosy"Where the fuck is pain and that remarkable bitch'' Hidan said. Konan and Pein looked at each other and felt insulted ''I heard that'' Pain and konan yelled. Hidan laughed walking around in Pein's room ''Oh, my bad for ruining your kinky sex game'' Hidan said.

Pein was irriated by Hidan's annoying voice ''What were doing in my room'' Pain said. Hidan looking around finding ropes and chains other things that shouldn't be mentioned ''What the fuck would think I would do you in your room you sex freak'' Hidan said. Pain shrugged it off and smiled at Konan who was blushing ''She likes it that way'' Pain added. "God, why the hell and misery'' Hidan yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes ''After that incident'' Itachi emphasized. Sasuke stared at Itachi wondering why him ''Hey, don't look at me'' Sasuke added.

Itachi placed his hands on hip like a mother would do scolding a child ''You tried to rape the boy poor'' Itachi said. Sasuke acted like nothing happen while Itachi was criticizing Sasuke's behavior ''What,'' Sasuke said. Itachi gave a angry sigh really wished that he wasn't his brother at all ''All I remembered was being smashed with a vase'' Sasuke added. Hidan started laughing out of nowhere. ''That's what your horny ass gets'' Hidan cackled. Sasuke was annoyed enough cause Naruto wasn't up yet he was still asleep ''Lesson to the story is to keep your pants up not down'' Itachi said.

Hidan was roaring with laughter which brought him to his tipping point ''This was too damn funny oh god'' Hidan said. Sasuke hissed and growled stamped his foot he had enough ''Dammit enough laughing for one damn day'' Sasuke said. Hidan was telling the truth which really ticked him off even more ''What your the one who has so-called- urges. damn naruto has a fucking field day'' Hidan said. Pain just gave a sigh sasuke was even more upset.

Itachi stared at his little brother who was really feeling the heat and tension ''This should be a damn lesson to you'' Itachi said. Sasuke sighed and just waved looking for Naruto so he get rid of his anger and tension. Sasori stared at deidara his angel was asleep. As Sasori open the door his family members stared at him looking all quiet and serious. ''Morning'' Sasori spoken. As he walked towards the kitchen

Sasori left the door open walked towards the kitchen while they all sneaked in his room and saw Deidara sleeping ''Odd, we heard moaning the next fucking minute he's calm as hell.'' Hidan said. Sasori was upset that they were in his room "What the hell were doing by my room'' Sasori growled. Sasuke was thinking of a quick lie ''We heard moaning'' Sasuke said. Sasori was so annoyed and pissed at them being nosy ''Fuck, can't I have some fucking privacy with my pet when your in a middle of a fucking session I don't go snooping around'' Sasori snorted.

Sasori wasn't that type of he was quiet minding his own business ''True'' They all said. Sasori looked directly at Sasuke and had a smirk on his face ''Damn, I guess he did hit you hard with that vase'' Sasori smirked. Sasuke looked at him and laughed trying to change the subject. After an hour Deidara looked for his danna and quickly put on his clothes and walked in the kitchen. ''Danna'' Deidara said. Sasori turned and had a smile on his face ''Yes, my dei-chan'' Sasori cooed softly. Deidara looked as their eyes locked ''Um, where you' Deidara said.

Instantly Sasori cut him off ''My love get dressed were going out'' Sasori added. Deidara's orb eyes looked at him like a innocent doll. Sasori stared at him and kissed him lightly on the nose. ''Go get in the shower'' Sasori commanded. Deidara walked out the kitchen and went back inside the room.

Itachi and everyone was surprised what Sasori did to him it really worked ''Have him well trained'' Itachi said. Sasori smirked then, laughed ''Go to hell'' Sasori said in disgust. Itachi just sighed at his brother's comment. Later Sasori and Deidara went town searching for supplies and somethings for Deidara ''Danna, what are we doing here''Deidara asked. Sasori looked at him and just smiled Deidara couldn't remember at all were he was ''Oh'' Sasori said so cunningly. Deidara looked around he doesn't remember this at all like a dream trying to remember nothing.

Deidara was walking all over trying to find out where he was until, a voice chimed in ''You don't remember at all'' Sasori asked. Deidara's eyes grew still and nodded his head slowly ''No, Un danna I haven't'' Deidara spoken. Sasori had a smile on his face he finally did it "Not one bit'' Sasori asked. Deidara shook his head he didn't remember this place at all.

Ino, Hinata and Temari also Sakura were walking towards the place looking for a place to shop. "Cheer up your brother will return" Hinata said. Temari had a sadden look she really missed her brother a lot. After they all paused and saw Deidara walking around with a boy wrapped around his waist. Sakura was the first one to take a hit ''Hey, Is that Akio's little brother'' Sakura said. Ino started laughing a little bit''Or sister'' Ino teased. Sakura had a blush on her face ''Who is that hot red head'' Sakura said. ''Too cute for words'' Temari whined. Sasori stared and snorted. ''Danna'' Deidara asked.

Deidara was about ask Sasori a questioned ''Hmm'' Sasori asked. Deidara was playing with his fingers and was blushing ''Um'' Deidara said silently. Sasori looked directly at Deidara in a calm manner "What my pet'' Sasori spoken. Deidara looked around and just shrugged it off ''Nothing, Un'' Deidara said in a soft tone. Sasori smirked at the girls. ''Come on my pet'' Sasori said in a soft like tone. Deidara obeyed him.

Deidara didn't want to break any rules which was a death sentence ''Un, danna'' Deidara said in a softly. Sasori's eyes lingered into his and was walking watching the sky as the sunset was set on the horizon. ''I wander about you at sometimes'' Sasori spoken softly. Deidara eyes narrowed and leaned his head on his beloved master and nuzzled him softly. ''Ah, your manners are becoming more better I should say'' Sasori said. Sasori looked at him and kissed him on the lips.

Deidara walked with his danna while Sakura was just stunned at what she saw ''That was odd'' Sakura said. Ino nodded her head that was crazy acted like they didn't even exist ''Yeah, too odd that kid'' Ino added. Akio walked towards them wondering what was going on ''Hey, what's going on'' Akio asked. Temari was playing it off ''Nothing'' Temari said. Akio knew that expression cause he use to do that ''Oh it's something'' Akio spoken. Sakura was trying to pull it but, Hinata put the icing on the cake ''Nothing really'' Sakura lied. Hinata hated lying because it wasn't in her nature''That creepy guy with red hair and lazy brown eyes had your brother in his hands'' Hinata blurted out.

Akio eyes narrowed finally he would be able to see his brother ''What'' Akio yelled. Temari stared at him and spoke "I thought you knew'' Temari added. Akio was baffled and overwhelmed. ''No'' Akio said. Akio stared and it instantly had changed into anger ''Where is he'' Akio growled in anger. Hinata pointed the way and he took off at quick speed ''He went that way'' Hinata yelled. Akio raced around searching for him frantically until, he saw his little brother.

Akio saw his brother and he was a mess he looked exhausted tired but, he had a smile on his face''Deidara oh my'' Akio said. Deidara gave a silent look and then, he spoke in a curious tone ''Do I know you'' Deidara said. Akio thought he was playing around ''Yes of course it's me your brother'' Akio said in calm voice. Deidara snapped away from his brother's voice ''I don't know you or your not my brother'' Deidara yelled in protest. Akio yelled at Deidara which was probably the worst thing to do ''What get your ass over here'' Akio said.

Deidara shook his head and then, spoke again ''I don't listen to you I listen to my danna'' Deidara said. Akio grab a hold of Deidara and was shaking him ''Deidara your going crazy whatever that creep did to do you I will bring you back okay'' Akio said. Deidara pushed Akio and just started screaming at him ''How dare you insult my Danna'' Deidara growled. Aiko took Deidara by the wrist and noticed the rope burns on them and cut marks ''Danna'' Deidara screamed for his master wanting him and needing him.

Akio tugged and pulled on his Deidara but, he wouldn't move at all "I'm taking you back home'' Aiko yelled. Deidara felt a tug which he wasn't enjoying that all and yelled right back at him ''Let me go'' Deidara screamed. Sasori looked in the window and saw Akio which he was getting annoyed by it. Sasori growled and raced over there and grabbed akio by the wrist. Akio felt a sharp intense pain and yelled at Sasori ''Let me go'' Akio yelled. Sasori wasn't going to and just gave a smile

Sasori locked eyes with Deidara and a polite smile ''Leave us, be dei-chan'' Sasori said. Deidara nodded his head and sped off ''Yes, danna'' Deidara spoken. Akio looked at the devil straight in his eyes and yelled at him ''Listen to me leave him alone you twisted fuck'' Akio yelled. Sasori smirked evilly and slammed Akio against the wall. ''Stay away from him don't , come near him'' Sasori threatened.

Akio looked at him and then huffed and yelled at him ''Are you threatening me'' Akio said. Sasori laughed and had a twisted smile on his face ''What does it look like you filth of a human'' Sasori spat. Akio struggled to break away. ''Now I will kill you'' Sasori said in a calm voice. Akio eyes widen in fear Sasori saw how much he coward down ''Hmm, pity how humans cry '' Sasori added with a smirk. Akio eyes looked with hate and revenge

Akio growled. Sasori snapped his neck Akio fell cold on the ground. With a snap of his fingers the body and blood was disposed of. Sasori smiled evilly and walked towards the car. Deidara looked for his master to return and he felt someone it was his Danna kissing him softly on the lips to the temple ''So soft and sweet'' Sasori said softly.

Deidara's eyes looked so innocent and sweet. ''Just fall asleep'' Sasori said softly. Deidara rest his head on Sasori's lap. Sasori pet Deidara gently as a smirk formed on his face. His brother was dead and his memories of anything known to his family were wiped away...


	8. Chapter 8: A night to remember

Well here is a funny story or trying to I'm less funny sometimes or some say I'm either that or I like perverted guys.

_So, I'm starting with some characters and some other ones _

**Disown: The characters from the anime**

**Characters: Sasori and some other people**

**Story: find out and read. **

** Warning **

1. yaoi (guy on guy)

2. Sexual content

3. graphic details

* * *

Sasori watched his angel sleeping on his bed petting his softly and kissing him all over ''I had to do it so, he wouldn't get attacked'' Sasori thought. Deidara was still asleep so sound and sweetly and snuggled next to Sasori which he didn't mind at all.

Sasori loved Deidara even though he can be a bit stubborn sometimes which is nothing knew. Sasori smiled and just looked in the mirror thinking about how much suffering he has been through. Hidan sat down looking straight at Itachi ''I'm fucking bored'' Hidan yelled. Itachi was bored also while Gaara was asleep there was nothing he could do ''What the hell do you want to do'' Itachi spoken. He sighed in frustration wandering around instead.

Deidara woke up in the middle of the night for some odd reason. "Danna" Deidara said in a soft voice Sasori was peacefully then, Deidara went downstairs to the kitchen cause his throat was dry. When he turned on the light he saw Gaara with a smile on his face ''Deidara, what are you doing up so late'' Gaara asked. Deidara paused as his eyes locked with Gaara's.

Deidara wanted to walk away but, he stood their without moving then, spoke ''I was getting something to drink'' Deidara said. Gaara stared at him with lust and passion ''Oh'' Gaara said seductively. Gaara wrapped his arms around Deidara being playful and innocent "You know I can be aggressive at times'' Gaara said softly. Gaara kissed him on the lips begging for him to kiss back. Deidara's eyes widen a bit feeling hesitant and very afraid.

Instantly Gaara pinned Deidara against the wall pulling an innocent look "You don't know how cute you are'' Gaara pouted. Deidara stared at him maybe this was trick and Sasori was testing his loyalty. Within a few seconds Deidara felt a cold hand slid underneath his nightshirt it was Gaara. Deidara jumped back trying push him off but, he was too strong.

Deidara was thinking how the hell was he going get out of this situation ''Oh shit what to do'' Deidara thought. Gaara leaned forward and kissed him Deidara felt the touch of Gaara's soft lips. Deidara just broke his loyalty to Sasori which is not good ''Fuck I'm going to punished for this'' Deidara thought. Gaara knocked over everything on the table and placed Deidara in the table ''Oh shit this is just a dream'' Deidara thought about it.

Gaara straddled Deidara and gave him butterfly kisses all over ''Oh god fuck'' Deidara thought. Gaara kissed him on his neck down. Deidara enjoyed the pleasure which was pleasing '' You like it don't you'' Gaara said in his ear. Deidara froze as his heart raced and nodded his head ''I can pleasure you much better than sasori'' Gaara said softly in his ear as he playfully licked his ear Deidara giggled.

Deidara was going to suffer but, he really didn't care at all ''Damn'' Deidara thought about it. Gaara's hand went through Deidara's shirt. Deidara closed his eyes wanted to scream for his danna but, it would never come. deidara gave up Gaara had control now which what Gaara wanted. itachi woke up yawning "Gaara, my dear wh-" Itachi said He looked to his right and left then, at the moon.

Itachi closed his eyes and grew in frustration ''Damn, it's a full moon'' Itachi said. Deidara was moaning and screaming. ''ah fuck ah'' deidara screamed. Gaara went fast and hard deidara felt the thrusts and going in and out. Sasori looked around to find that Deidara wasn't their so, he wondered looking for Deidara ''Dei-chan'' Sasori asked. Sasori looked around for him in the room until, he heard strange noises

Deidara moaned in passion as he felt it was bliss, peace and sen''ah that feels good'' Deidara moaned almost drooling. Gaara smirked he enjoyed this pleasing Deidara . Sasori was walking down the hallway until, he saw a frantic weasel running around ''What the hell are you doing out of bed'' Sasori asked. Itachi was looking directly at Sasori asking him ''Where's Gaara'' itachi said. Sasori rolled his eyes and was annoyed ''How the fuck I'm a suppose to know'' Sasori snorted.

Itachi gave a nervous chuckle and Sasori looked at him in a odd manner ''Well, you know how he is when the full moon hits'' Itachi said. Sasori paused and had a sudden chain reaction ''Oh fuck you don't mean that'' Sasori said. Itachi and had a nervous look on his face ''Of course'' Itachi said. Sasuke walked out the room and was about to yell ''Hey, can you keep it down me and'' Sasuke said. ''Are fucking we know'' Itachi said. Sasuke pointed at Sasori and Itachi wondering what the heck was going on here ''Hey, where the hell is your pet'' Sasuke asked.

Sasori looked straight at Itachi and commented '''Somebody didn't stop there pet from being horny'' Sasori said. Itachi looked at Sasori then, a loud scream ringed in the hallways ''WHAT THE FUCK'' Hidan screamed. They all turned to the kitchen and followed the sound "That solves our problem'' Neji said. Sasori was already mad enough cause he went out with Sasori's permission and he was having sex with Gaara on the table ''What the fuck'' Gaara said. Deidara looked up and saw his master staring right at him with a even darker side of Sasori ''Oh shit'' Deidara said as his eyes narrowed in fear.

Sasori was so disgusted with him that he wanted to kill the bastard but, he was too cute for that ''Deidara, you have a lot of explaining to do'' Sasori said as his voice was about to go three octaves higher but, he was going to do something worse than before. Deidara's hair was in a mess kiss marks all over him Gaara looked while Itachi came inside the room ''Oh shit'' Gaara. Itachi folded his arms and full of rage wanting to kill him ''You two were going at it like horny ass rabbits'' Hidan said. Sasori didn't want the image of Gaara being defiled his Angel and had a enough of this "You want to be treated like a slut I will show you a slut'' Sasori growled.

Sasori ignored Hidan's comments and was walking to Deidara made a threatening promise which caused Deidara to shake ''Now your ass is really going to get it'' Sasori said in full anger. Sasori pulled deidara by the hair and dragged him across the floor like a rag doll. Sasori was annoyed by Deidara's screams and yelled at him ''Shut up, slut'' Sasori growled. Everyone was staring at Sasori Deidara couldn't stop screaming Sasori backhanded Deidara.

Sasori couldn't take anymore he was fed up letting him slide but, I guess he needed to be stricter ''I told you to shut the fuck up'' Sasori said. Deidara was screaming ''Let me go '' Deidara said. Sasori slapped him again. ''What did I tell you'' Sasori growled. Deidara stared and was thinking that is bad and he is going to die ''Please don't hurt me'' Deidara said. Sasori looked at him with disgust and anger which was a bad mix for Sasori ''You shouldn't have gaara's cock shoved inside your ass'' Sasori snapped.

Sasori threw deidara and pinned his hands above his head trying to break but, failed '' Danna I didn't mean to...'' Deidara said. Sasori punched Deidara in the face and snapped at him ''Don't talk back'' Sasori snapped. Sasori had a ring placed on deidara's cock. Deidara screamed in pain and agony. "Please danna, I'm ah'' Deidara screamed.

Deidara felt Sasori's finger widen his entrance. " Scream for me'' Sasori said. Deidara had learned his lesson but, Sasori wasn't merciful he was brutal and insane with pain. It was on of those evil smiles that would haunt him forever ''I'm going to fuck your ass until you can't walk straight'' Sasori said in a stern voice. Deidara was scared cause he was going to the feel the worst pain of his life ''Shit'' Deidara through.

Sasori realized his sweet spot hit it each time hard very hard. Sasori went inside the blonde Deidara screaming suddenly changed into moaning ''danna'' Deidara moaned. Sasori was enjoyed this he went faster and harder. Deidara felt like his body was going to break in pieces.

''Danna...I'm gonna..I'm gonna'' Deidara yelled. He felt the rush through out his body the waves of pleasure and pain which he can't never get rid of. ''Danna'' Deidara screamed. Sasori hit his sweet spot non-stop. ''Ah Danna'' Deidara screamed. Sasori grabbed deidara hips and went inside deidara deeper and harder each time Deidara was crying out which was pleasure to Sasori's ears.

Deidara was trying to restrain himself from yelling but, that was useless he cried out more ''Ah shit fuck'' Deidara screamed. The room was hot and sticky making them sweat all over while Deidara gripped the covers trying not lose his senses. Deidara was enjoying this even thought it was painful sex. After being fucked by Gaara then him. The bed rocked twice as hard the headboard rocked even faster. The bed creaked even louder Sasori grabbed Deidara's hair which Deidara was enjoying it. ''Now who do you belong to my angel'' Sasori said softly in his ear. ''You...Dannna'' Deidara moaned loud as hell.

Sasori kissed him softly and licked his ear Deidara was moaning softly wanted more of him more than ever "Good boy and who do you listen to'' Sasori said in his ear. Deidara kissed him and nibbled his neck ''You danna'' Deidara said in his ear. Sasori had a smile on face which almost made Deidara calmer ''Good boy'' Sasori said softly. Sasori was picking up the paste and something to him ''Your ass wouldn't be able to walk at all'' Sasori said.

Deidara didn't fucking care as long as if his Danna was in a good mood again ''I should take this off'' Sasori said softly. Deidara nodded his not taking notice of the unbearable pain ''Yes take it off '' Deidara screamed. Sasori slowly took it off cum spread all over the sheets. Sasori licked it up and in between deidara's thighs. Deidara moaned in pleasure.

Sasori liked the sweet substance sweet sticky like ice cream. Sasori licked his lips ''A good boy'' Sasori said softly. There was some cum on bed sheets and some blood. Deidara was happy but, he knew that there was a certain feeling what Sasori was going to say ''Your punishment is still not over'' Sasori said in a grim voice. Deidara's heart froze as he looked exhausted feeling.

Deidara had a sick feeling inside Sasori said to uplift ''But, I will let you slip'' Sasori said in his ear. licked his ear. Deidara was breathing heavy and low trying to catch his breath... Sasori kissed him softly on the lips and faded off to sleep with his Danna.


	9. Chapter 9: Your punishment isn't over

Well here is a funny story or trying to I'm less funny sometimes or some say I'm either that or I like perverted guys.

_So, I'm starting with some characters and some other ones _

**Disown: The characters from the anime**

**Characters: Sasori and some other people**

**Story: find out and read. **

** Warning **

1. yaoi (guy on guy)

2. Sexual content

3. graphic details

* * *

Sasori was working on his puppets because he didn't have anything to do and his pet was asleep . Sasori looked and it was Itachi he was more angered than before what more could he want ''What do you want'' Sasori snapped. Itachi hated this and he also felt guilty to what has happened ''Nothing'' Itachi said. Sasori was growing with a hint of impatience and anger ''Then, why did you come here'' Sasori said. Itachi explaining about what happened last night ''I just want to apologize for my pet's actions'' Itachi said. Sasori growled.

Sasori was full of rage all he could do is apologize look how weak he just became ''Fucking apologize'' Sasori yelled. Itachi was trying to apologize but, it was hard to get through Sasori ''I didn't mean for that to happen honestly'' Itachi said. Sasori was a ticking time bomb about to lose it ''You need to keep your horny ass pet on a leash'' Sasori sneered. Itachi was making excuses and Sasori didn't give a damn ''What it was a full moon and you know how gets'' Itachi said. Sasori scoffed in anger and disgust annoyed by his brother's stupidity ''Who gives a fuck cause I really don't'' Sasori said.

Itachi glared at his younger brother and Sasori rolled his eyes kept speaking ''And what the fuck do you want me to do be happy'' Sasori said in protest. Itachi looked on Sasori's bed Deidara was sleeping Itachi wondered what happened ''Your pet is passed the fuck out what the hell did you do to him'' Itachi asked. Sasori looked at him ''I screwed him simple as that'' Sasori spoken.

Sasori added another thing which really scared Itachi ''His punishment isn't over'' Sasori added. Gaara stared at him while Itachi was very furious at his brother ''What do you want'' Sasori asked. Gaara stared and bowed his head in shame. Sasori had enough and yelled at the both of them ''Get the hell out of my room'' Sasori growled. Itachi grabbed Gaara and walked out the room "Come on I have to give your punishment'' Itachi growled.

Sasori stared saw his angel was up. Deidara was sore that was true he was fucked twice last night. Deidara struggled out of bed until, he had heard his master's voice which was not pleasing at all ''Go get in the shower'' Sasori commanded with out even looking at him in the face. Deidara didn't hesitate at all and walked right inside the bathroom.

Sasori sneaked in the shower and kissed his neck. Deidara almost screamed which was a rule breaker even worse ''Your punishment isn't over yet'' Sasori said seductively. Deidara then, he had sudden realized what Sasori was talking about ''Oh, shit'' Deidara thought. Sasori pushed him against the wall and something in his ear ''Your still sore aren't you'' Sasori said softly. Deidara nodded his head wanted this nightmare to end.

''yes, danna'' Deidara said. Sasori slammed inside the blonde Deidara moaned loud. ''That's what you get for being bad'' Sasori said softly. Deidara let the water hit his hot skin. Sasori pulled him in closer kissing him making him moan for more. Sasori kissed his neck until, the side of it was red. Sasori went lower to where his cock was he was started rubbing it hard. Deidara moaned hard almost screaming. ''danna'' deidara moaned. Sasori rubbed harder. ''Damn'' Sasori said softly.

Sasori turned him over his hands were against the wall. Sasori traced his hand on deidara's leg. Deidara's eyes grew wide. ''Damn, why does he punish me'' Deidara thought. Sasori smirked ''I guess I can punish you some more now'' Sasori said softly.

He wanted to beg for mercy but that was out of the question ''But I didn't mean to...'' Deidara said. ''What did I tell you from talking back'' Sasori growled. Deidara stared ''Did I tell you speak'' Sasori asked. Deidara shook his head. ''There we are my sweet'' Sasori said softly. Sasori kissed deidara softly. Deidara was trying to fight it but his punishment was going to worse. Sasori threw him against the shower wall touching him all over. Sasori aimed for the neck Deidara closed his eyes. It was a sharp sting.

Naruto was scolding Gaara for what he did last night ''Now he's in for it'' Naruto said. Gaara rolled his eyes and Naruto was shocked about Gaara's reaction ''You don't care what happen to the boy'' Naruto said. Gaara tried to shrug it off but, Naruto kept picking at Gaara ''What do you think it was a full moon'' Gaara added. ''So, screwing him senseless solves it all'' Naruto said. Gaara growled he was really annoyed by Naruto's babbling ''Why do you make me feel so damn guilty'' Gaara yelled.

Naruto kept talking and it was really making Gaara reach the tipping point ''Because, you shouldn't have done that'' Naruto said. Gaara folded his arms ''Now, your so motherly yay'' Gaara said sarcastically. Naruto was worried for Deidara about the bad things ''I bet his ass is sore'' Naruto spoken. Gaara rolled his eyes ''Why do you care for the blonde dammit'' Gaara said.

Naruto's eyes met him ''I care for everyone in this household poor deidara'' Naruto said. Gaara kept thinking about him ''Damn, well if wasn't that sexy'' Gaara said, Naruto smacked gaara upside the head. ''Ow, fuck'' Gaara yelled. Naruto stuck his tongue out.

Gaara shook his fists really wanted to hurt the blonde brat ''Your lucky I won't kill you'' Gaara growled. Itachi came in the room seeing that Gaara and Naruto were fighting again ''What's going here'' Itachi added. Then, the subject changed a quick instant ''Um, how is deidara'' Gaara said. Itachi sighed with a worried expression on his face ''Um, I think he is still being punished'' Itachi said. ''Yikes'' Gaara said. Sasuke added in the fun ''Congrats gaara you slept with Deidara'' Sasuke said.

Gaara sighed and just smiled a little ''Thanks for making feel good'' Gaara said. Naruto didn't like the sense of encouragement ''That must be a horrible punishment'' Naruto spoken. Hidan came walking in the room ''I'm still blinded from last night'' Hidan said. Gaara rolled his eyes in annoyance ''Morning'' Sasuke said happily. ''Morning..to you'' Naruto said.

Pain and konan came downstairs seeing everyone looking at Gaara ''We heard what happen'' Pain said. Gaara stared he just wanted to die right their and now. Sasori saw that blonde was falling asleep Sasori walked out the room. Went to the medicine cabinet to soothe Deidara's painful beating and sex. Sasori was not in the mood for any problems. Until, he heard a soft voice ''Sasori'' Gaara said. sasori cold eyes stared at gaara ''what is it child'' Sasori snapped. ''I'm sorry what I did to deidara'' Gaara said. ''Your damn right but someone should have someone kept there pet under control'' Sasori said glaring at Itachi.

itachi gave a silent look then, Sasori spoke back ''But I don't have time to deal with this bullshit'' Sasori spat. Sasori was very vicious in a way if you say something to him or do anything to him. That's like a slap to the face or torn into pieces blood dances all over the place.

Deidara stared at the ceiling he was too weak to even lift his head then, Sasori came back and spoke to him ''now my angel you understand why I had to punish you'' Sasori said. Deidara nodded rapidly Sasori kissed his lovely angel on the forehead. ''Rest my angel'' Sasori said softly. Deidara closed his eyes slowly. Sasori walked out the room locked it to make sure nobody takes advantage to rape him again. Sasori glared at his brothers as he was eating breakfast. ''Where's your pet'' Itachi asked.

Sasori had a smile on his face ''sleeping he needed to be punished anyway'' Sasori spoken. Pein stared at his brother wondering of his cruel fate ''Wow, How cruel and sinister are you'' Pain asked. Sasori rolled his eyes ans smiled ''Very'' sasori added. ''I fucking give up'' Hidan yelled. ''I thought you gave up a long time ago'' Sasori teased. ''Why you little'' Hidan said. Sasori smirked playfully. ''little what bastard'' Sasori finished. Itachi stared and seemed noticeable that his brother is cold and heartless. Sasori stared and looked at the rosy sky he only sighed and walked away. deidara was still asleep he hasn't waken up since the painful punishment in the morning.

_Sasori bound me to the bathroom floor _

_I remembered I can't scream or cry only moan. _

_"Now my kitten don't be so impatient'' sasori said. in his ear. _

_Deidara eyes narrowed so many nicknames. _

_''Now your ready for the worst punishment'' Sasori said with a smirk. _

_He grabbed me by the hair Then, he screwed me all I felt was pure pain _

_and pleasure, ''Your slut you like it don't you'' Sasori said. ''yes...'' Deidara moaned full of passion and pain. _

_Sasori went faster and harder. 'Deidara was still sore from last night. ''Danna...That hurts'' Deidara almost screamed. ''You shouldn't been a bad boy'' Sasori said softly in his ear licking and nibbled his ear. _

_deidara couldn't stand it but he had to bear the pain. _

_Sasori screw him senseless Deidara was moaning and screaming. ''You love it huh'' Sasori said softly in his ear. ''Danna...I'm...Sorry'' Deidara moaned loudly. _

_Sasori pulled Deidara's hair back and nibbled his neck. ''For what'' Sasori said. ''Forrrr...Disrrrressspectiiingg ...yyyyou'' Deidara moaned. _

_''You won't do it again'' Sasori said. deidara gripped the wall the pain was unbearable. ''Nnno'' Deidara moaned. _

_''Good boy'' Sasori said in his ear kissed him softly. Deidara fell on the floor. _

_''Get up'' Sasori growled..._

_I was paralyzed then, I felt a painful sting on back it was whip and it hurts so much_

_"Beg, like your life depends on it" Sasori said with a smirk, Deidara begged pleaded for his master's forgiveness_

_"Sorry, Danna I love you and only you" Deidara said almost crying his eyes out. Sasori looked at him and shook his head and whipped me even harder _

_I was pulled by my hair and I was about to yell "That's not good enough" Sasori said calmly as he thrown me to the ground So, I begged for his forgiveness_

_"Good boy" Sasori said in my ear._

Deidara's eyes shot wide open breathing heavily trying to escape that painful nightmare he didn't want it anymore. He tried his best to curl up in a ball but, his body was in so much pain so, just sat their in silence thinking. He didn't want it anymore no more punishments only hugs and kisses Sasori walked in the room while Deidara was in a great deal of pain ''Oh, your up'' Sasori said in a kind voice. Deidara only gave a weak whine ''Hmm, Danna'' Deidara said feebly. Sasori sat next to him placed the bottle on the nightstand.

Sasori pet his hair softly Deidara liked this Sasori uncorked a bottle with sliver liquid. "Dei, you should drink this it will help" Sasori in a calm voice. Deidara eyes locked with his Danna Deidara lifted his head and Sasori gave him the liquid. Deidara was already fading into a deep sleep ''You should rest'' Sasori said with a smirk. Deidara was slowly fading and feel calm ''Rest just rest your weary head'' Sasori said in his ear. Deidara eyes just shut and he was asleep.

fading in the world of dreams...


	10. Chapter 10: Getting out alive

Well here is a funny story or trying to I'm less funny sometimes or some say I'm either that or I like perverted guys.

_So, I'm starting with some characters and some other ones _

**Disown: The characters from the anime**

**Characters: Sasori and some other people**

**Story: You will find out and read. **

** Warning **

1. yaoi (guy on guy)

2. Sexual content

3. graphic details

* * *

Sasori walking outside the patio looking at purple mixed sky rain and thunder mixed within the air. He knew that someone was going to take him away but, he wasn't going to let that happen with out a fight. Saukra, Hinata and Temari needed clues to find out what is going on and who is that red head boy "So,you say you saw deidara'' Kiba asked. Sakura nodded her head ''Yes, no lie about it'' Sakura said. Kiba questioned him also ''And his brother'' Kiba asked. Hinata told him what Akio had said ''His brother tried to get him but he resisted'' Hinata added.

Kiba was thinking about it also "Oh so how long gaara naruto also deidara went missing'' Kiba asked. Temari was trying to recall what was going on ''I don't know probably 3 months 5 i don't know'' Temari added. Kiba thought about this ''When did you see him in town'' Kiba asked. ''A couple of weeks ago'' They all said. ''hmm, with a red head'' kiba asked. ''Yes, he had pale skin and hazy brown eyes he said something in deidara's ear'' hinata added. ''Then he smirked at us'' Sakura said. Kiba glared he quickly had to contemplate these thoughts quickly and accurately.

Kiba was trying to think about the recent kidnappings that were going on ''But there has been recent chain of kidnappings'' Kiba said. ''Uh, what are you talking about'' Sakura asked. Kiba rolled his eyes in annoyance ''These chain of kidnappings don't just happen over night'' kiba explained. Sakura yelled in anger thinking what is going on here ''But why in the hell would they want to be kidnapped'' Sakura yelled.

Kiba stared and then, explained the truth ''Common sense should tell you there being sold '' Kiba added. Instantly all eyes focused on kiba yelling ''Sold'' They all said. Kiba nodded his head ''Apparently there parents of nobodies rejected, unloved'' Kiba added. They all looked at Kiba as if he was crazy ''What are you serious'' sakura said. ''I wouldn't lie but why'' Kiba said.

Kiba kept explaining about the process ''They probably erased there memories not knowing who the hell they are'' Kiba growled. Temari stood up she really missed her brother a lot and wanted him home safe and sound "Do you know where is this place'' Temari asked. Kiba nodded his head ''Of course I do'' Kiba added.

Sasori's eyes opened quickly as his eyes were full of bloodlust and rage ''I feel this strange vibe and energy'' Sasori said softly. Sasori got out of bed he crept in the darkness. Sasori looked around in search of it their scent. ''Are you feeling okay'' Itachi asked. 'Sasori stared and closed his eyes listening to the footsteps crept in the dark soft floors. ''Don't move'' Sasori said in a soft voice. Kiba froze in terror so did Temari.

''trying to steal my pet I see'' Sasori said in a calm voice. Kiba and Temari's eyes narrowed. Sasori cold eyes gleamed in darkness. ''Stay away from him he's under my control'' Sasori said cunningly. They all looked in amazement noticing how quick this boy was. He laughed at them "He is not your pet" Sakura yelled. Sasori chuckled softly at her "I would advise you to keep your mouth shut" Sasori said with a evil smirk.

Sakura refused to listen "Give them back to us" Kiba yelled. Sasori just laughed at them just how foolish they are '' Their memories are far long gone they don't even remember who you are'' Sasori snapped. Itachi glared at them, All eyes reflected on them like knives. ''So, if you quietly leave I won't slash you throat open'' Sasuke said softly as he appeared from the darkness. They were scared as hell wondering what fate had in store. Sasori had a knife he actually didn't needed it. ''Why are kidnapping them'' Sakura cried. ''Listen, brat cause there lives were feel with pain and misery people like you cause it even for my sweet angel'' Sasori said. eyeing them.

Itachi laughed a little ''We don't even kidnap them'' Itachi said. Sasori growled with a hint of impatience ''Whatever plan your doing don't'' Sasori said. ''What happened to deidara's brother'' Kiba asked. Sasori smirked as he licked his lips playfully ''Oh that'' Sasori said. Sasori snapped his fingers the body laid on the floor that was just an illusion

Kiba's eyes widen. sakura looked in horror hinata screamed in terror. sasori sat there looked so innocent and sweet ''You wanted to know so here'' Sasori said coldly. ''You demon'' Temari yelled. Sasori looked at Temari and smiled ''I enjoy that word very much'' sasori spoken. Itachi looked over''Where is our little brother'' Temari growled. Itachi smirked playfully. ''sleeping'' Itachi added. ''I'm tried of being bored could we just kill them now'' Hidan said happily. ''I guess they talk too damn much'' Pain said.

Blood dances in the air screams fluttered the halls. With no remorse they killed. Sakura's throat was gashed open blood screeched on the windows bodies fell everywhere dripped on a pool of blood. Sasori and them stared lustfully of how much blood they shed...

end?


	11. Chapter 11: Invitation

Well here is a less funnier story I guess people like humor than any other type of story eh I guess it's

yaoi fever if I'm not mistaken because yaoi is too yummy for words. Sighs then drools.

**Anime: Naruto **

**Disown: The characters from naruto**

**Characters: Deidara and some other ones**

Well, now here are a few safety tips for all you readers out there...

1. Yaoi (boy on boy)

2. Graphic details

3. rape

4. beatings

**Summary: _Sorry it took me a long time to update this story I guess people really enjoy vampires yay...Now on with the story..._**

Sasori sniffed the air it was mixed with rain and thunder which was music to Sasori's ears. Until, he had heard a voice that broke his trance ''What do we do with the bodies'' Itachi asked. Sasori smirked playfully with his sadistic mind ''We can act like it was a murder'' Sasori said in a sadistic tone. Everyone stared directly at Sasori like he was crazy but, he was serious.

Sasuke looked at him ''What are you crazy'' Sasuke said. Sasori looked at the bodies as if they were toys laying around ''It's easy just think of it'' Sasori said. Sasori kneel beside the bloody corpse and replaced the biting wounds with cut marks. ''You are very cunning aren't you'' Pain said. Sasori eyes looked at Pain cause he wasn't afraid of him at all ''I don't want any interferes especially filthy humans'' Sasori growled.

He added something which really ticked off Sasori ''But you used one like a toy'' Pain said. Sasori's eyes narrowed trying to shake this memory ''regardless'' Pain said. Sasori growled ''There is nothing to regard'' Sasori said. ''You felt the same pain as your parents'' Pain said. Sasori growled bringing up those painful memories which was useless ''I don't feel pain I never feel pain'' Sasori spat like acid.

Sasori knew that Pein was going to bring a painful memory which is something that he didn't want at all ''You did when your parents said you where a sinner'' Pain added. Sasori eyes narrowed and fell to knees ''Life is a game you either lose or win'' Pain said. Sasori felt the pain of being beaten and whipped screamed for mercy. it was annoying him couldn't take it anymore ''_daddy stop please I will be good PLEASE!'' Little sasori screamed. _

Tears crept up from Sasori's face trying to keep his tears from falling but, it had fallen ''I'm a sinner and I will always be'' Sasori said in tears. The scars of being an unwanted child hurts him bad and aches his chest. Sasori was going to see if his pet was okay and he walked away having that anger feeling inside him. Never he wanted to feel that pain again.

Sasuke stared at Itachi wondering what I had just happened 'What happened'' Sasuke said. ''I really don't know'' Itachi said. Pain stared at the bloody corpses. ''Now we should clean up this mess shall we'' Pain said. Sasori walked in the room his sore sleeping deidara he looked so innocent and beautiful. Sasori had taken his innocence away and now he was falling for him.

He touched his angel's hair softly kissing him on the lips. Sasori kneel down and smiled at him ''I wanted to make you happy'' Sasori said. Sasori stared at how peaceful he was and kept talking to him ''Everything I do I fail'' Sasori said, Sasori glanced at the warm rain and the murky skies. Until, he saw a haunted image that had startled him a little bit

Sasori shook his head and held back his scream Sasori backed at away another haunted image. Sasori fell backwards and it was his father's voice that roared in his ears ''Your a sinner you will always be a sinner'' The voices said. Sasori escaped the room and raced out the door trying to find a way out so, he couldn't hear it but it kept taunting him and haunting all over again.

Sasori ran out to endless hallways saw a rotten twisted corpses that were tied to puppet strings Sasori couldn't escape it he wanted to scream so he screamed on the top of his lungs. Sasori jolted out of bed and fell on the floor. Deidara eyes blinked twice looking around to see that he was on the floor ''Danna'' Deidara yelled. Deidara was beside him as their eyes locked with each other.

Sasori stared at him as Deidara was showing his kindness which Sasori never had before ''Are you hurt'' Deidara asked. Sasori remained calm then, he made a cold response ''I'm fine'' Sasori said coldly. Deidara looked at him and saw that fear in his soft brown eyes ''You had a nightmare didn't you'' Deidara asked with concern. Sasori's eyes narrowed Deidara touched his chest. ''Your heart is racing isn't it'' Deidara said.

Sasori calmed down a little and he was being picked up. Deidara picked up his danna bridal style placed him on the bed and just looked at him with love ''You can be cold at times'' Deidara said. Sasori had a cute playful smirk on his face and made Deidara a little turned on ''Your still sore aren't you'' Sasori said in his ear. It was making Deidara hot and heavy just what Sasori needed.

Sasori nibbled and licked his neck softly was pushing him down on the bed ''You like it huh'' Sasori said in his ear. Deidara nodded his head Sasori's tongue traced around the flesh open wound. Deidara moaned loud which was music to Sasori's ears ''A well behaved pet I see'' Sasori said in his ear. Sasori gave him butterfly kisses Deidara blushed and giggled "I want you inside me please" Deidara added with a whine. Sasori laughed

Sasori loved this it was all to real and loved Deidara's cute baby voice which turns him on ''Yes, Sasori-no danna'' Deidara moaned. Sasori was on top of Deidara pinned his hands above his head. deidara and Sasori's tongues flipped and twisted around as they were both making sloppy kisses. Sasori slowly went down to deidara's night shirt Deidara's cock was erected already. Sasori looked at him ''You want me to suck it for you'' Sasori asked. Deidara nodded his head.

Sasori pulled Deidara's cock out and started to suck it. Deidara was getting horny too fast and quick as he heard his angel moaning ''Nuh ah ah Suck harder danna'' Deidara yelled. Sasori sucked harder and faster Deidara moaned with pleasure wanted more of him. ''He's enjoying it'' Sasori thought.

Deidara was in heaven a pure bliss never he felt like this before ''Your mine you will always be hmm Dei-chan'' Sasori said softly licking his ear. Deidara nodded his head. Sasori was taking him whole hie head was bobbing up and down and went deep inside his throat. Deidara was enjoyed his pleasure he needed it.

Cum spilled inside Sasori's mouth he licked it clean. ''Sweet and savory like you'' Sasori cooed. Sasori kissed his pet in a passionate way. ''Your a good pet aren't you'' Sasori cooed softly. deidara nodded his head while he kissed his master on the lips. Sasori kissed his neck nibbled on Deidara's neck softly and kissed him on the neck.

Itachi stared thinking out his thoughts ''Hmm'' Itachi said. Sasuke looked at his brother and said something ''Why hmm'' Sasuke said. Itachi was just guessed and contemplated ''I'm just saying'' Itachi said. Sasuke was so confused wondered what he was saying ''That doesn't make any fucking sense'' Sasuke said. Itachi and sasuke were fighting ''You never make any sense or common sense either'' Itachi said in a calm manner. ''Baka'' Sasuke yelled.

Itachi noticed how Sasori keeps Deidara in control and it's very interesting how it works ''Some how he effects deidara mentally and emotionally'' Itachi said. '' Manipulating him like a puppet'' Gaara asked. Itachi looked at him ''what he is pulling his strings with sex and manipulation'' Itachi said.

Naruto was following but, still didn't understand very well ''So your saying'' Naruto said. Gaara was catching on faster than Naruto so, he had to explain it ''Basically he uses him as a puppet'' Gaara said dryly. ''Hmm, his memories are gone'' Itachi said. Gaara froze ''Memories what memories'' Naruto said. Sasuke looked directly at Itachi who was very upset ''Baka'' Sasuke yelled. Gaara looked at his master wondering what was going on ''Tachi-kun, what are you talking about'' Gaara said.

''Nothing my doll nothing'' Itachi cooed gaara. Gaara's eyes narrowed. Itachi touched his soft pale skin and reached his neck bit into it. Gaara's eyes went grey as storm clouds and faded off to sleep paralyzed. ''Sleep my sweet'' Itachi spoken softly. ''Sasuke-kun'' Naruto asked. Sasuke looked directly at Naruto had certain look on his face ''What'' Sasuke asked.

Naruto was asking a question that was ticking off Sasuke ''Memories, what he talking about'' Naruto asked. Sasuke stared ''He isn't talking about anything'' Sasuke growled. Naruto stared at his master ''He said something his me-'' Naruto said. Sasuke smacked Naruto in the face. ''Don't speak about it or don't say anything else'' Sasuke growled.

Naruto had a red mark on his face. ''Now, be a good boy you are'' Sasuke said softly. Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke smiled. Sasori roamed around a note came upon the door Sasori opened it reading it.

_This is an invitation to the royal vampire ball for _

_all noble and pureblood vampires and bring along _

_your pets also..._

Sasori remembered them he really wasn't a socialite. Itachi came in the door wondering what his brother was doing ''What happened'' Itachi said. Sasori wasn't in the mood at all he didn't want to go anywhere ''A ball and were all invited'' Sasori said. Hidan was yelling across the hallway ''Yay, fucking hot girls and booze'' Hidan said in a cheerful tone. Sasuke looked and had a smile on his face ''Were a noble family we should go'' Sasuke said.

Sasori had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. He looked at the ''The pets or whatever you call them can be there'' Sasori added. ''hmm'' Itachi said. Pain stared at them and realized they needed to get away from all this craziness that happen this week so...


	12. Chapter 12: A night of disaster

Well here is a less funnier story I guess people like humor than any other type of story eh I guess it's

yaoi fever if I'm not mistaken because yaoi is too yummy for words. Sighs then drools.

**Anime: Naruto **

**Disown: The characters from naruto**

**Characters: Deidara and some other ones**

Well, now here are a few safety tips for all you readers out there...

1. Yaoi (boy on boy)

2. Graphic details

3. rape

4. beatings

**Summary: _Sorry it took me a long time to update this story I guess people really enjoy vampires yay...Now on with the story..._**

Sasori was so annoyed that he didn't want to go at all he just wanted to stay home and work on his artwork. Deidara stared at master as he had a glum mood so, he tried to cheer him up '' Danna'' Deidara said. Sasori looked at him and sighed knowing what was coming next ''Hn'' Sasori said. Deidara looked at him with a smile ''What is it you look sad'' Deidara said. Sasori sighed and spoke ''Nothing it's just this ball'' Sasori said. Deidara looked at him ''So go'' Deidara said in a happy tone. Sasori looked at him as he felt horrible ''I can't...'' Sasori said.

Deidara looked at wondering what he was going to say ''I can't what'' Deidara asked. Sasori gave a angry sigh ''I can't dance dammit'' Sasori yelled. Deidara looked at him and had an idea ''Well, I can help'' Deidara said. Sasori blinked his eyes twice hearing what Deidara just said ''What'' Sasori said. Deidara had a big smiled on his face ''I can help you it's easy'' Deidara said. Sasori wondered what his pet doing Deidara lend a hand and smiled.

Deidara helped up Sasori and looked at him straight in the face ''You trust me right'' Deidara asked. Sasori was a bit nervous until, Deidara's voice had soothed him ''Just relax'' Deidara said. Sasori looked at Deidara trying to process the words to what he had said ''Just feel weightless'' Deidara spoken. Sasori nodded his head trying have that feeling ''All right'' Sasori said. Deidara took a step towards his Danna.

Deidara did a curtsy while Sasori gave a bow and took out his hand. Deidara stepped forward while Sasori took step back they were waltzing. It was really beautiful and graceful as he felt everything melt away time was slipping ''Spin me'' Deidara asked. Sasori spun deidara around as they pulled apart. Deidara smiled at his Danna he actually wasn't a bad dancer he was pretty good.

Itachi was walking and heard music so, he was walking towards Sasori's room and was shocked at what he seen. Sasori dancing with his pet Itachi's eyes narrowed ''What the hell'' Itachi said in soft voice. Sasuke saw Itachi looking in the room wondering what is going here ''What the hell'' Sasuke said. Itachi turned around and looked directly at Sasuke.

Itachi was really annoyed about hearing Sasuke's annoying voice ''Shut up before they hear you'' Itachi said in a husky voice. Hidan looked around and was being nosy as possible ''What the fuck is this fucker doing'' Hidan said. Sasuke gave a loud shush sound to Hidan ''Shut up'' Sasuke said in a harsh tone. They looked around watching Sasori dancing which was very rare.

Naruto looked out and gave a loud yell ''What the hell'' Naruto yelled. Sasori looked and a loud crash came down three people came toppling over. Deidara giggled and Sasori was laughing a little bit ''Ow, you bitch'' Hidan yelled. Sasori pointed at the door ''Where you'' Sasori said. Itachi picked himself up and trying to cut it short ''No way nope'' Itachi added. Sasori looked straight at Itachi knowing he was lying ''Your lying'' Sasori said. Itachi chuckled a little ''Okay maybe'' Itachi said.

Sasori was so angry how dare they do such a stupid thing ''Well don't'' Sasori snapped. Deidara's golden locks fell to his shoulders so lovely and beautiful. ''At least'' Deidara said. Sasori gave Deidara a warning glare. Deidara shut his mouth so, he would not get punished again ''Should we get ready for the ball'' Pain asked.

Sasori looked he had to get dressed and his pet. Sasori was dressed and my he looked handsome while he was fixing up Deidara he told him some ground rules ''Mind yourself'' Sasori warned. Deidara nodded his head reminding himself about the rules ''Yes Danna'' Deidara spoken. Sasori added a golden and blood red ribbon for Deidara's hair which made him look even more prettier. Then, Sasori took his Deidara by the hand.

Itachi smiled at the two lovebirds walking down the stairs ''There really bonding'' Itachi said. Gaara turned around trying to think what Itachi had said ''Huh'' Gaara said. Itachi looked and then, spoke ''I mean there seem to become more than just friends'' Itachi said. Gaara made a remark ''Probably more than just a master'' Gaara said with a giggle. ''You look nice tonight Danna'' Deidara said. Sasori smiled ''So do you '' Sasori said.

Deidara eyes narrowed he had never seen his master displayed this kindness before ''Danna'' Deidara asked. ''Hm'' Sasori asked. Then, he spoke on which kind of gave Sasori a very tense feeling inside ''Did your parents ever loved you'' Deidara asked. Sasori's eyes narrowed and didn't want this to end ''Danna'' Deidara asked. Sasori snapped back into reality ''Where here'' Itachi asked. All the vampires from noble to purebloods gathered here.

Sasori looked at him and just changed the subject ''Very interesting'' Sasori said in a cunning tone. They got out the car looking around in the grand luxury it was like a palace Sasori kept reminded Deidara about his manners ''Remember manners and your temper'' Sasori growled. Deidara didn't want that punishment cause of that his ass couldn't walk straight was too sore to move. Ren stared at Sasori and Deidara who was walking.

They were walking around until, he heard a voice and it wasn't Sasori's ''Ah, a lovely pet I see'' Madara spoken. Deidara looked at Madara never seen him before or that man. Another voice it was sulky and smooth ''A gift from the stars'' Ren added. Ren touched the artist face Deidara just went with it ''His features are perfect'' Ren said as his blue eyes burned into Deidara's. Sasori was angry because he didn't want his pet to be touched at all.

Deidara closed his eyes and stepped back Sasori was about to walk away until, he had heard a voice ''Well, well mr. Asksuna'' A voice called out. Sasori's eyes narrowed and a boy came over looking at ''I see you brought your adorable pet'' Kanname said. Sasori looked at him the one that had made him become this way a savage monster who lacked feelings.

Kanname eyed Deidara looked upon him like he was prey ''She's very lovely'' Kanname said. Kanname teased Deidara's golden locks. ''Fair beauty my sweet'' Kanname added. Deidara's whole body froze only his master was suppose to do that not this man Sasori grew angry ''It's a boy and his name is Deidara'' Sasori growled. Kanname noticed how touchy Sasori was getting ''A little touchy I see your territory'' Kanname said.

Sasori stared t Kanname who was really pissing him off ''Just shut up'' Sasori yelled. kanname looked directly at Deidara and had smirk on his face ''Well, I would love to play with your toy for awhile'' Kanname said. Sasori eyes narrowed and was not going to let that happen at all ''From the looks of it you love to play but, no you may not defile my pet'' Sasori spoken. Kanname's eyes lingered into Deidara's soft blue ones. ''Danna'' Deidara said in a soft tone. Sasori had quickly changed the subject ''Should we dance'' Sasori said.

Deidara nodded his head Sasori gave a playful smirk. Deidara and Sasori danced so graceful and beautiful every eye was on Deidara and Sasori. Deidara was spun around they moved graceful and smooth. Madara was surprised at young Sasori at how much his heart has grown out of the coldness and into the light.

Ren looked at him wondering about what has gotten into Sasori ''Hmm, it seems his heart sheds a little light'' Ren added. Madara noticed it when Sasori had a smile on his face which wasn't like Sasori '' His heart is changing'' Madara said. Ren looked at the two boys who were dancing ''Look he seems so happy and loved'' Ren added. Madara was proud of his son's approach to a lighter heart. Sasori and Deidara were still gliding like was nothing ''See, Danna'' deidara said softly.

Sasori gave a sweet smile. Deidara clapped his hands together and smiled also ''Danna, your smiling'' Deidara said. Itachi looked at his happy brother. They bowed after there dance people clapped from the entertainment. Sasori and Deidara walked off the dance floor. Itachi went to praise Sasori and how much he has changed ''Graceful as a swan'' Itachi said.

Gaara gave Deidara a kind smile ''That was nice dei'' Gaara spoken. Deidara smiled happily ''Where did you learn'' Sasori spoken. Deidara was trying to remember but, couldn't find anything ''I don't know'' Deidara said in a calm manner. Itachi really didn't like Kanname because he was really rude and arrogant ''What did kanname say'' Itachi growled. Sasori looked at Itachi ''He said he wanted to screw deidara'' Sasori said.

deidara tugged on his master's arm Sasori looked around then, Deidara had spoken''I'm gonna go to the rose garden'' Deidara said. Sasori nodded his head and told him ''Okay be careful'' Sasori said. Deidara was walking around looking at the pretty bright roses so, beautiful in the pale moonlight. Until, he had felt someone hugged him by the waist he thought it was Sasori but, the voice ''Hello there'' Kanname said. Deidara turned around he struggled trying to get out of Kanname's death grip "Let go, before Danna-" Deidara screamed. Kanname placed his hand on deidara's mouth to silence the scream. Then, Sasori looked for Deidara he wasn't in the rose garden or wasn't with the rest of them.

Deidara looked around trying to find out where he was and he was bound ''Where i'm I'' Deidara said in a shaky voice. The footsteps pound the ground and Deidara's paranoia started to settle in "Get me out'' Deidara screamed. He heard a voice that nearly scared him ''So soft'' Kanname said in his ear. Deidara whole body froze. ''Like a rose'' Kanname said. Kanname looked around "Now your wondering why your here" Kanname said. Deidara nodded his head "Well, apparently somebody wants to see you" Kanname added.

Deidara wondering who wanted to see him and why, What was really going on. "Who wants to see me" Deidara yelled at him. Kanname looked around "Akio" Kanname said. Deidara looked around and was very angry "Dei" Akio said softly. Deidara realized this was the boy at the place "Dei, it's me Akio your brother" Akio said calmly. Deidara looked at him with anger "Your not my brother I don't know-" Deidara said. Instantly, he disappeared looked around within a few moments felt a sharp pain.

Deidara felt numb and paralyzed as blood dripped from Deidara's neck. ''A great treat'' Another voice said. Deidara eyes narrowed he was shaking ''Please let me go'' Deidara cried. Kanname grabbed Deidara by the hair which caused a lot of pain ''I make the rules here'' Kanname said in low voice. Deidara looked as his eyes narrowed in fear ''Danna'' Deidara screamed.

Sasori raced to search for Deidara. Itachi stared at him because he was so worried ''Have you seen Deidara'' Sasori asked. Then, a high pitch scream erupted in the air which made Sasori very upset. ''Dei'' Sasori yelled. Sasori raced the smell of deidara's blood was strong and tense. Sasori opened the room door looking for him ''Deidara'' Sasori said. No respond only the wind.

Sasori's eyes narrowed seeing his angel broken and fallen ''Oh my god deidara'' Sasori yelled. Sasori ran towards him but, no response at all.


	13. Chapter 13: Truth

Well here is a less funnier story I guess people like humor than any other type of story eh I guess it's

yaoi fever if I'm not mistaken because yaoi is too yummy for words. Sighs then drools.

**Anime: Naruto **

**Disown: The characters from naruto**

**Characters: Deidara and some other ones**

Well, now here are a few safety tips for all you readers out there...

1. Yaoi (boy on boy)

2. Graphic details

3. rape

4. beatings

**Summary: _Sorry it took me a long time to update this story I guess people really enjoy vampires yay...Now on with the story..._**

Sasori held close he didn't want anyone near Deidara he was going to break a few necks. Sasori loved his blood to sweet and too good to be wasted so, he took more than he can bear and it was too sweet. Itachi looked around to see Sasori drinking blood which something that never happened ''Whoa'' Itachi yelled. Sasori licked his lips and stared at Itachi "What are you" Itachi asked Sasori looked at him and carried his angel. Sasori went home early and he was upset to what just happened ''He just left now look what happened'' Sasori growled.

His tried and weak doll was broken who needed to be fixed. Sasori kneel beside him and pressed his hand against the wound. deidara eyes slowly opened. He screamed out ''Danna'' Deidara yelled. As he hugged his Danna. Tears came down Deidara's face and Sasori had to calm him down cause the yelling was hurting his ears. " Shh, calm down" Sasori as he stared at him.

Sasori hugged his crying pet Deidara was so surprised at Sasori's comfort ''What happen'' Sasori said. Deidara was calm then, he started to explain his story ''danna, kanname took me'' Deidara said. Sasori looked at him wanting to know what is going on ''What did he do'' Sasori said. Deidara stared at his danna then down to the ground. ''Answer me'' Sasori commanded. Deidara's eyes snapped open when Sasori started to get angry

Deidara couldn't say but he didn't want to be punished again. ''Deidara, my doll'' Sasori cooed. Deidara was too scared to speak. ''Deidara, speak'' Sasori commanded. Deidara's hand was trembling. Sasori grabbed Deidara by the wrist he was crying in pain ''Tell me before you get punished again'' Sasori growled.

Deidara stared at him Sasori's voice turned his attention to him ''I said answer me'' Sasori said. Deidara stared and then he spoke. ''He said your danna is worthless a liar and a fail'' Deidara added. Sasori really wanted to know more ''What else'' Sasori added. Deidara came out with what happen which angered Sasori ''He defile me Danna he raped me'' Deidara said. Sasori eyes narrowed he growled he was too angry.

Sasori looked at him and then, Deidara was explaining his story ''I tried to run but he was too strong'' Deidara said. Sasori hated this even more as Deidara was going into detail. ''He chained me I screamed'' Deidara said in a calm tone. Sasori looked at him with so much hate and anger ''And you let him do it'' Sasori growled. Deidara backed away ''You didn't learn from punishment last time'' Sasori growled.

Deidara's eyes narrowed and dripped with warm wet tears. ''A boy like you is stubborn'' Sasori said. Deidara started crying '' Please danna no'' Deidara said. '' Take off your clothes'' Sasori growled. Deidara had started crying begging for his master's forgiveness ''No! Danna please n-'' Deidara said.

Sasori slapped him in the face. ''You whore I said do it'' Sasori growled. Deidara had a red mark on his face. ''I didn't m-'' Deidara said. Sasori grabbed him by the neck almost snapping it ''What did I say about talking back'' Sasori snapped. Deidara slowly took off his clothes. ''Go get in the shower you smell like blood and when you get out I want you to lay on my bed'' Sasori said.

Sasori stepped out the room and shut the door. Deidara went into the restroom he was washing the blood off of him. His hair was covered in blood too. He washed it off. Feeling so horrible inside he just wanted to cry betraying his master again which was something that he didn't want anymore. Deidara just pounded his fists against the wall "Why does he hate me" Deidara said crying.

Sasori walked in the room his deidara laid on the bed. ''Sasori what are y-'' Deidara said. Sasori kissed him to shut him up. ''Quite'' Sasori said in a soothing tone. Deidara felt calm again. Sasori went for Deidara's neck started to nibble and tease him ''Whatever he told you I want to here it all'' Sasori said. Deidara had nodded his head.

Sasori and Deidara connected and he spoke ''He said a lot of things danna'' Deidara said in a calm voice. ''He what did he say'' Sasori asked. ''That you aren't nothing'' Deidara added. Sasori eyes narrowed ''He kept questioning me about my memories'' Deidara added.

Sasori's eyes narrowed even more knowing about that was the worse thing. ''Do you know who I'm I'' Deidara said in a soft tone. Sasori was cunning and sly as a fox. ''Look at me'' Sasori said. Deidara turned directly at him. Sasori's eyes flashed into Deidara's. Sasori bit Deidara's neck again which caused him to scream in pain. Deidara's eyes slowly faded into a bliss. ''Sleep'' Sasori said in his ear. Deidara slowly went to sleep. Kanname tapped his fingers ''He is so cunning'' Kanname said. ''Who are you saying is very cunning'' The blonde answered. ''Sasori asksuna he is too quick and sneaky'' Kanname added.

''You mean the asksuna family'' Yuki added. ''Of course'' Kanname said with a smirk. ''What is it that you want with Sasori asksuna'' Yuki said. Kanname gave a quite chuckle, Kanname rolled his sleeve the symbolic mark. Ichijoru's eyes narrowed.

''Isn't that the same mark Sasori's has'' Yuki asked. Kanname pondered ''You think who's the one who gave it to him'' Kanname said. Sasori felt a vibe an odd one. His deidara was asleep silent and still like a doll. Sasori was going asleep.

Itachi looked at Sasuke '' Something's up'' Gaara added. ''Hmm'' Hidan added. ''Finally not a cuss word'' Neji praised. ''Shut the fuck up'' Hidan growled. Neji rolled his eyes ''Your a idiot'' neji said. Sasori looked around.


	14. Chapter 14: Flashbacks

Well here is a less funnier story I guess people like humor than any other type of story eh I guess it's

yaoi fever if I'm not mistaken because yaoi is too yummy for words. Sighs then drools.

**Anime: Naruto **

**Disown: The characters from naruto**

**Characters: Deidara and some other ones**

Well, now here are a few safety tips for all you readers out there...

1. Yaoi (boy on boy)

2. Graphic details

3. rape

4. beatings

**Summary: _Sorry it took me a long time to update this story I guess people really enjoy vampires yay...Now on with the story..._**

Sasori just sighed feel so tried and endless. Sasori started falling asleep dreaming about his past...

_I laid on the cold ground from the _

_bruises my father gave me. and mother just cried. _

_''Your worthless just like my brother again'' His father yelled. _

_Thrash wack and screams. Sasori screamed at the hissing pain_

_as blood spilled from his side. ''Your a fail a sin to all'' His father screamed at him. _

_Sasori's eyes seemed lifeless and endless. His father wacked him harder before. _

_Sasori started screaming and crying. ''If you scream worse you punishment will be worse'' His father growled._

_''Please dad stop''Sasori screamed. His father hit him harder Sasori screamed. he was about to be whipped again. _

_Madara grabbed the whip. ''Stop hurting the child before you kill him'' Madara growled. _

_''What do you want'' His father hissed. Madara looked and saw bloody Sasori on the ground barely keeping his eyes opened. _

_Madara looked at him with anger so much of it ''Apparently, your beating the child senseless'' Madara added. ''He is a sin'' His father said. _

_ Madara was tricking him playing puppet ''So whipping your child senseless helps the problem'' madara added. He stared at him ''Touch him again like that one more time and _

_i will rip that little head off your body'' Madara growled. He trembled with fear and how much darkness was bestowed on him ''Now what are you going to do'' His father replied. _

_Madara kneel beside the weak child. His cold hands touched Sasori's stinging wounds. _

_Sasori panted and almost screamed. ''Calm down, I will help you'' Madara said in his ear. _

_ Sasori looked at the man knowing he was just like his father ''What makes you think you can trust me'' Sasori said. ''I know, you can trust me'' Madara said in calm voice. _

_Sasori was calming down. ''Promise you won't hit me'' Sasori cried. ''I promise I won't'' Madara said. _

_Sasori couldn't sit up his body was too sore to even move. ''Can you move'' Madara asked. Sasori shook his head _

_He was too sore to even move. Madara carried him in his arms. Blood hung in the air for awhile _

_he restrain himself from devouring the child. ''What's your name'' Madara asked. ''Sasori'' Sasori said in a meek voice. _

_Madara's face met Sasori's. He gave a kind a cute warm smile. ''We have to clean you up'' Madara said. _

_Sasori stared. He was in the water it was hot it burned his wounds like hell. Sasori almost screamed. _

_The maids scrubbed the blood off him even his hair. A bucket of water splashed on Sasori's head. _

_The brush the tangles out of Sasori's hair. Gave him some clean clothes to wear. Sasori stared at madara. _

_''You look better'' Madara said. Sasori stared at him and walked towards him. ''Feel better'' Madara asked. Sasori nodded. _

_Madara slowly unbutton Sasori's shirt. Sasori's eyes narrowed. ''You trust me right'' Madara spoken softly. Madara touched Sasori's neck_

_delicately. Sasori wanted to pull back. Madara grabbed him by the wrist and pinned him to the bed. Wet tears dripped from Sasori's face. _

_''Don't say anything'' Madara said in a motherly tone. Madara kissed his neck softly then latched on it Sasori closed his eyes trying to fight it_

_then numbness entered his body. ''I can't...move'' Sasori thought racing through his mind. He felt a sharp tense pain. ''Please stop it'' Sasori screamed in his head. _

_Sasori let out a terrible scream...As he saw a shadowy figure staring right at him with a smirk_

Sasori's eyes snapped open he gazed at his dei-chan. Deidara woke up ''Danna, what's wrong'' deidara asked. ''I'm fine'' Sasori spoken. Itachi walked in the room ''Father is here'' Itachi said. Sasori got up. ''Bring your pet also'' Sasuke added with a tease.

''Come on dei'' Sasori said. ''Okay, danna'' Deidara spoken. They walked in the meeting room it was formal and grand. ''You have been taking care of him'' Madara said. ''Yes, I have'' Sasori added. ''i had heard he suffered from injuries'' Madara said. ''Yes, I have taken care of them'' Sasori said.

''I saw how graceful you danced with your pet'' Madara added. Sasori's eyes narrowed ''You...where there'' Sasori said. ''Of course you had so much fun until what happened'' Madara said in a grim tone. ''What are you'' Sasori growled. ''The incident deidara'' Madara said.

Deidara stared directly at him. ''Did kanname hurt you'' Madara asked. Deidara nodded his head ''What did he do'' Madara said with concern. ''He chained me and then he was on top of me then he started to touch me then he kissed and then he bit me many times'' Deidara added.

''You poor child'' Madara said in a sad horrendous tone. ''I was screaming for my danna'' Deidara added. ''You poor kitten'' Madara said so cunningly. Sasori was mad as hell at deidara. ''How was he been treating you'' Madara asked. ''He was mean and rude at first but I gotten used to him'' Deidara said.

Sasori couldn't wait till they get in the bedroom. ''He would hit me'' Deidara said. Madara looked at Sasori ''Your mad aren't you'' Madara said. ''No father I'm happy as hell'' Sasori said in a calm tone. ''Don't seem like it'' madara added.

deidara knew he was in trouble for real his throat clenched tightly. His hands shook ''Well thank you for your honesty'' Madara spoken politely. Deidara looked around then he was in the room. Sasori grabbed Deidara by the wrist. deidara looked.

Sasori picked him up and gave him a hot passionate kiss. Sasori pushed deidara up against the headboard. Deidara closed his eyes and fell in a bliss. Sasori kissed his neck softly and sweet. Deidara screamed out in passion. ''Hmm'' Sasori said. ''Please more danna'' Deidara moaned.

Sasori made a playful smirk. Deidara's eyes blinked ''Are you saying I'm a bad master hmm'' Sasori said full of lust. Deidara clothes was off. Sasori touched him softly. Unleashed his golden locks so soft and sweet. he sucking on Deidara's cock. He moaned in passion and pleasure.

He wanted more and he needed it. ''Are you saying I'm bad now'' Sasori pouted. Sasori was already hard and ready ''Suck'' Sasori commanded. Deidara suck Sasori's fingers and widen his entrance which felt good. deidara felt it Sasori was screwing his toy now.

Deidara let out a loud hard moans. ''Ahhhdanna'' Deidara moaned hard. Sasori was going fast and hard also rough. ''Yeeesss, Dannna'' Deidara yelled. He loved the pleasure he needed it. deidara grabbed sasori by the hair and started to scream like crazy.

''Ah, yeees dannnna'' Deidara screamed on the top of his lungs. It echoed all over the mansion. Sasori kissed him in his ear. ''Ah danna fassster'' Deidara said. '''I guess you don't walk anymore like last time'' Sasori cooed. ''Jussst fuuuuccccck mmeee'' Deidara moaned.

Deidara was in a tangled mess. Itachi walked around There was a loud knock to Sasori's room. Itachi pressed his ear against the wall. Heard a loud moaning ''Yesss dannna right there'' Deidara yelled. ''Oh boy'' Itachi thought. ''Hey, what the h-'' Hidan yelled.

Sasori opened the door with the bed cover wrapped around him. ''What the hell are you doing next my room'' Sasori growled. ''Oh um were just ah um'' Itachi said. ''You where tuning in huh'' Sasori added. Itachi stared ''Apparently'' Hidan and Itachi added.

''I should bitch slap you'' Sasori said...


	15. Chapter 15: Revenge is too sweet

Well here is a less funnier story I guess people like humor than any other type of story eh I guess it's

yaoi fever if I'm not mistaken because yaoi is too yummy for words. Sighs then drools.

**Anime: Naruto **

**Disown: The characters from naruto**

**Characters: Deidara and some other ones**

Well, now here are a few safety tips for all you readers out there...

1. Yaoi (boy on boy)

2. Graphic details

3. rape

4. beatings

**Summary: _Sorry it took me a long time to update this story I guess people really enjoy vampires yay...Now on with the story..._**

Sasori walked out the room because he was going to be visited by his father. Sasuke still hasn't forgotten what Deidara caused him. So he wanted to play him at his own game and rules. Naruto stared and reminded Sasuke ''Isn't Sasori-kun going out today'' Naruto asked. Sasuke thought about it and it was the perfect time to get back at Sasori.

Sasuke smirked in surprise ''Apparently, he is going out'' Sasuke just thought about it. ''Hmm'' Deidara smiled at his Danna and Sasori was talking to him ''Be good Itachi will watch over you'' Sasori said. Deidara nodded his head and smiled. Sasori kissed his pet on the lips and walked away Deidara walked out the room and a saw gaara.

Deidara waved at Gaara and it was quiet ''Hi, gaara'' Deidara said in a happy tone. '' Hello'' Gaara said. Then, the silence has been broken ''How is your master'' Deidara asked. ''He's doing better'' Gaara said. Deidara smiled at him and Gaara asked a strange question ''Do you really like him'' Gaara said. Deidara stared at Gaara wandering what he was talking about ''Hmm, what do you mean'' Deidara asked. ''I mean he's falling for you'' Gaara asked.

Deidara was blushing a little bit ''He's sweet at times but he has a little issues'' deidara said. ''Well do you think he's falling in love with you'' Gaara said. Deidara froze never heard those words before ''I don't know'' Deidara spoken. Gaara looked around then Sasuke sat properly.

Deidara heard a voice and it wasn't Sasori's ''Hello'' Sasuke said in a calm tone. Deidara had a nervous look on his face ''Hi'' Deidara spoken. Sasuke looked directly at Gaara ''Can we be alone gaara-sama'' Sasuke asked. Gaara walked out the room. Sasuke smiled at him ''You know I have been looking for you'' Sasuke said with sweet lust.

Deidara felt frozen as Sasuke crept closer to him. He backed up and hit his hand against the wall ''You thought I still didn't remember from last time'' Sasuke said in a soft tone. Deidara eyes narrowed Sasuke ran his hand through deidara's neck. ''Your not afraid I see'' Sasuke said.

Deidara's body felt like ice and he didn't want to hurt Sasori anymore. Sasuke's lips meet deidara's the battled began. Deidara leaned back Sasuke pulled him closer moaning and passion began to take over. ''Mmmn'' Deidara moaned. Sasuke took control his tongue explored Deidara's mouth.

Sasuke looked at him with a smile on his face ''I would be a good master'' Sasuke said in his ear. He nibbled on Deidara's ear lobe. Sasuke gave another hot and heavy kiss this time Deidara was floor. ''You like it huh'' Sasuke asked. Sasuke nibbled on Deidara's neck he almost yelped in pleasure.

Deidara was so angry that wanted to scream out ''Trying to hold on'' Sasuke spoken. Sasuke's nails dung into deidara's skin as he kissed him. Deidara let out a scream ''Sssh, it's all right kitten'' Sasuke said in a soft tone. flesh dripped from Deidara's palm. Deidara was about to scream bloody murder for his danna.

Sasuke went lower and unzipped his pants slowly. He started sucking on Deidara's cock. Deidara twisted his head side to side. ''No please stop ah'' Deidara screamed. ''You like it don't you'' sasuke said in his ear as he licked it.

He licked the tip of it and thought this was too sweet. ''Please danna will be AHHH'' Deidara panted heavily. Sasuke smirked playfully ''I'm ah...'' deidara screamed. Sasuke felt in his mouth and licked his lips he smirked.

''Sweet just like you'' Sasuke said in a soft tone. Sasuke saw the pool of blood ''This might hurt'' Sasuke said. Sasuke evenly coaxed his fingers with deidara's blood and shoved it inside deidara. Deidara howled with pain. Sasuke smirked and he slammed inside the blonde.

Deidara screamed in pleasure. Sasuke smiled he liked this very much revenge was too sweet. "Ahhhh Sasssuke'' Deidara moaned. Sasuke went faster and harder by grabbing deidara's hips and thrust inside him he went hard and deep inside deidara.

Deidara turned his head side to side and started moaning like crazy. ''Ahhh harder'' Deidara yelled. Sasuke went fast almost splitting the boy in half. Deidara loved it ''You like it'' Sasuke said coyly Deidara nodded his head. Sasuke went one last time really hard.

Cum and blood was spilled all over the floor. Deidara was seeing stars again. ''You good slut aren't you'' Sasuke said with a tease. Deidara couldn't even think straight or even walk straight who knows. ''So sacred like a precious jewel'' Sasuke said in his ear.

Sasuke touched him some more. Sasori looked at the sky he felt something wasn't right everything felt still and silent. "Sasori'' Madara asked. Sasori looked at his father ''Hmm'' Sasori asked. Madara stared at him then, spoken ''Is something the matter'' Madara asked. Sasori eyes looked at the sun having this warm feeling inside his heart ''I don't understand'' Sasori said in monotone.

Madara spoken which cause Sasori having another tense feeling ''Is it your pet Deidara'' Madara asked. Sasori nodded his head ''I have second feelings for Dei'' Sasori added ''What you mean falling for him'' Madara added. Sasori stared ''Yes, I mean he is sweet and loving'' Sasori added. ''Hmm, this is very common'' Madara spoken.

Sasori eyes narrowed at his father trying to understand this meaning. ''I mean your falling in love with him'' Madara added. Sasori growled he hated that word it was useless tossing emotions around like where humans ''Love? I never felt loved'' Sasori said in a sulky tone. Madara was pointing the flaws about Sasori ''You never had but, you found it'' Madara added. Sasori looked at him. ''I guess your right I sent his brother to the hospital'' Sasori added.

Madara added up another which Sasori never expected before ''Stolen his memories'' Madara added. Sasori smirked evilly ''Something tells me he his isn't save in a way'' Sasori spoken. Sasuke finished screwing deidara. Deidara was up his hair was in a tangled mess ''Won't your master be a little mad'' sasuke pouted.

Deidara stared and felt even more terrible '' I don't want danna mad'' Deidara said almost sobbing. Sasuke looked at him in the eye and pet him softly ''My love he won't be mad I just did a favor'' Sasuke cooed. Deidara's eyes lingered into his. Blood still dripped from Deidara's palms. Sasuke lifted up Deidara's bloody palm and was licking the blood from Deidara's hands to his fingers.

sasuke's tongue traced Deidara's bloody palm. He smirked ''Just too sweet that Sasori has'' Sasuke said in a savory tone. ...

Sasori looked at his father while Madara spoke about things. ''Has your sleeping been better'' Madara asked. Sasori wandered for awhile then, told the truth ''occasionally I have nightmares'' Sasori spoken. Madara looked at him with a smile ''Hmm, what are talking about'' Madara said in a concern tone. ''The...'' Sasori said. Madara was close to Sasori's neck making him frozen.

Madara looked directly at Sasori's eyes ''You don't remember this young Saso-kun'' Madara said in a soft tone. His tongue traced around Sasori's neck making his body shiver. ''Try that with him'' Madara said in a charming voice. Sasori looked at him then, he spoke ''Is Sasuke doing fine'' Madara asked.

Sasori looked at him and growled with anger. ''That bastard tried to rape my dei'' Sasori said. Madara reminded him about Sasuke's behavior which pissed off Sasori even more ''You know how the boy is'' Madara added. Sasori was mad as hell and just snapped ''I don't give a fuck you don't see me Fucking Naruto'' Sasori growled.

Madara looked at him. ''I swear if he did fuck deidara and I'm punishing him bad'' Sasori snapped. Madara chuckled ''The gaara incident was quite a tease'' Madara added. Sasori was angry about that which was not a funny to him at all ''That was not funny'' Sasori added. Madara gave a sweet chuckle. ''Revenge can be sweet'' Madara quoted.

''Only if you can handle it right'' Sasori said in a cunning tone. Madara smiled. Sasuke was done playing with deidara he wanted screwed him and want more of him...


	16. Chapter 16: Payback

Well here is a less funnier story I guess people like humor than any other type of story eh I guess it's

yaoi fever if I'm not mistaken because yaoi is too yummy for words. Sighs then drools.

**Anime: Naruto **

**Disown: The characters from naruto**

**Characters: Deidara and some other ones**

Well, now here are a few safety tips for all you readers out there...

1. Yaoi (boy on boy)

2. Graphic details

3. rape

4. beating

**Summary: _Sorry it took me a long time to update this story I guess people really enjoy vampires yay...Now on with the story..._**

Sasori was in the car and rode back to the house. Deidara felt guilty and stupid Sasuke loved toying with Deidara it was too good and sweet. ''Ah your a very good toy'' Sasuke said in his ear. Deidara didn't want this and the more this was going the heavier that Deidara's heart was. Sasuke tugged him at the waist kissing fragile and loving.

Deidara was angry inside but, couldn't do anything "Your a slutty boy aren't you'' Sasuke said with lust. Deidara stared Sasuke placed deidara on the counter. Sasuke set to work he was ready to screw him right then and there. Sasuke latched on his neck his soft unbearable flesh tempting and savory. Deidara wanted to push him off but, his strength was unbearable.

Sasuke was licking the blood from his hands and kissed him ''Like strawberries'' Sasuke thought. Deidara threw his head back. Deidara was on the floor. Sasuke was on top of him. Itachi yawned and saw Sasori coming ''Hey, have you seen Dei'' Sasori asked. Itachi was looking for Deidara which was not a good thing ''Hn, I was watching over him like you asked'' Itachi said drowsily.

Sasori was about to confess his love to Deidara ''Well, where is he I want to tell him something'' Sasori said. Sasori went in the room gaara was passed out asleep. ''Where is he'' Sasori growled impatiently. Gaara yawned ''I don't...know'' Gaara said. Naruto walked in the room he paused tried to turn back.

Sasori's eyes narrowed directly at Naruto and was pissed ''Where is that sonna of b-'' sasori said. "Oh'' Naruto said. He was trying to run but, Sasori grabbed him just in time ''Where is he and I want straight answers'' Sasori growled. Naruto was scared at the demon as his eyes looked with evil ''I really don't know'' Naruto said, Deidara looked he was in deep trouble he had love marks on his neck and also hickies.

Sasori looked at Naruto with disgust. Sasori was walking towards Sasuke's room where he caught Deidara's scent ''Deidara'' Sasori asked. ''Hmm'' Deidara asked. Deidara looked around trying to pick up his clothes while Sasuke had a grin on his face. sasori looked at Deidara he wanted the truth ''Why the hell are you like this'' Sasori growled. Deidara looked around. ''I want a answer'' Sasori said with a growl.

Deidara didn't have a word in this. Sasori looked at him and slapped him in the face. ''Answer me'' Sasori said. Deidara shook his head. Another slap to the face. ''Slut you better start explaining'' Sasori growled. Deidara shook his head.

Sasori slapped him harder. Deidara had a red mark on his face. ''You slept with him didn't you'' Sasori growled. Deidara nodded his head. Sasori mad as hell he lost sight of what he was going to say. ''You whore go in the fucking room now'' Sasori yelled.

Deidara stared at he was fed up with him ''No'' Deidara yelled. Sasori looked at him he was more upset. Sasori pulled deidara by the hair, Deidara started screaming ''scream again and watch what happens'' Sasori threaten. Deidara had painful tears in his eyes ''Stop it let go'' Deidara said. Sasori asked a questioned which Deidara didn't want to answer ''You fucked him twice was it good'' Sasori growled.

Deidara stared. ''Well, that's too damn bad cause your ass is mine'' Sasori said. Sasori gripped Deidara's hair tighter each second. Deidara cried in pain and wanted him stop. ''Please'' Deidara begged. Sasori shook his head and had a smile on his face ''No, you shouldn't have sneak behind my back and done that'' Sasori said.

Deidara was crying his heart out he wanted to be good but, that was not going to happen . Sasori threw him on the bed and slammed the door and locked it. ''Now he is in for it'' Itachi said. ''Well how in the h-'' Sasuke said. Naruto knew he was in deep trouble. ''You told didn't you'' Sasuke added. ''Dammit I couldn't resist'' Naruto said.

"He seduce you'' Gaara answered. A loud scream from Sasori's room. Sasori stared he didn't care no matter how hard he screams the pain won't go away. ''Danna'' Deidara screeched. "I could keep on going'' Sasori said. Deidara felt pain pure pain.

Deidara clenched the sheets tightly. ''You have been a very bad boy'' Sasori said in a motherly tone. Sasori had the kunai in his hands. Deidara eyes narrowed wondering what was he going to do. ''This is part of your punishment'' Sasori said in his ear.

He carved on Deidara's chest. Deidara screeched on the top of his lungs. ''You didn't learn from last time'' Sasori growled. "Please stop dannnnna!'' Deidara screamed. ''What was that love'' Sasori said in a mother like tone. ''Please stop'' Deidara cried.

Sasori lapped the blood up with his tongue. This was turning Deidara on seriously ''Please stop Nnnnn'' Deidara said. reached his neck and Sasori had licked it with his very talent tongue. ''Don't ssstop'' Deidara moaned deeply. ''Your a dirty whore aren't you'' Sasori added with a tease.

Sasori's tongue went inside deidara's throat as his fangs bit Deidara's lips. Blood was in his mouth Sasori licked it up with a heated kiss. ''Please danna no more teasing'' Deidara said. Sasori smirked ''What is love'' Sasori said in innocent manner.

He started on deidara's ear. Deidara moaned ''Stop teasing'' Deidara moaned. Sasori's tongue went inside Deidara's ear. This was too much fun for him. ''Plllease danna'' Deidara begged. ''No, I want to play a little more'' Sasori said.

Deidara thought he was in pure heaven. Sasori and Deidara were naked. Deidara was blushing ''I saw you naked so many times don't act so innocent'' Sasori teased. Sasori took the kunai and cut deidara's palm were it leaked blood. ''Just perfect'' Sasori said with a smile.

He coated the three fingers with Deidara's blood. ''Relax, your punishment isn't finished yet'' Sasori said. Deidara eyes narrowed ''Oh a treat'' Sasori added. This was too damn sweet. ''You love disobeying your master don't you'' Sasori said with a tease.

Deidara nodded his head. Sasori was now screwing the blonde again. Deidara was moaning and screaming. "Danna go faster'' Deidara screeched on the top of his lungs. Sasori smirked playfully and thoughtfully. At the same time he was pumping deidara's cock.

Deidara was moaning and panting at the same time. ''Ah danna'' Deidara thought in his head repeating over and over. Sasori screwed the blonde twice as hard more than sasuke screwed him. Nobody can't top that. ''Yes right there ah'' Deidara moaned.

The boys were hot and naked also sweaty. This was a bliss heaven or paradise. Deidara was on cloud nine. ''Too sweet and beautiful'' Sasori panted. Sasori grabbed deidara's hips and thrust inside him harder and deeper. Hitting his sweet spot each second. ''Danna'' Deidara said.

''Yes, What is it'' Sasori cooed. Deidara reached climax or orgasm. ''Danna...Ah I'm a ah'' Deidara yelled. Cum shot of deidara he fell back into a soft bliss. Sasori licked it up off of him hungrily he kissed Sasori in the ear.

''Your too beautiful'' Sasori said as he nibbled on Deidara's ear. Kissed him. "Hmm you need my help eh'' Kanname said. ''Yes, where the hell is the brother'' Akio growled...

**I dreamed this last night and so I hope you like the twist in the story there is more twist in the stories...**


	17. Chapter 17: END

Well here is a less funnier story I guess people like humor than any other type of story eh I guess it's

yaoi fever if I'm not mistaken because yaoi is too yummy for words. Sighs then drools.

**Anime: Naruto **

**Disown: The characters from naruto**

**Characters: Deidara and some other ones**

Well, now here are a few safety tips for all you readers out there...

1. Yaoi (boy on boy)

2. Graphic details

3. rape

4. beating

**Summary: _Sorry it took me a long time to update this story I guess people really enjoy vampires yay...Now on with the story..._**

Kanname eyes lingered around then, directly at akio and spoke ''You must be Deidara's little brother'' Kanname questioned. Akio had a nervous feeling inside ''Eldest actually'' Akio added. Kanname looked directly at Akio ''Apparently your brother has been missing'' Kanname said. Akio had nodded his head ''Yes, I mean he went out for a walk and the next he vanished'' Akio said.

Kanname was feeling sorry for the boy but, deep down inside he was wanting to know more ''You poor child'' Kanname cooed. Akio was knowing about the story ''Yes, then I saw this mysterious kid never seen him before'' Akio said. Kanname realized what he just said ''Ah I think I know who your talking about'' Kanname said. Akio was a bit angry trying to understand what is going on ''Hmm, what are you talking about'' Akio yelled. Kanname said something to tick him off "I remember he had the blonde slut wrapped around his arms'' Kanname smirked.

Akio was so angry and yelled at him ''My brother is not a slut he never had sex yet'' Akio yelled. Kanname chuckled and realized this boy was foolish and naive ''Are you sure about that'' Kanname said with a tease. Akio nodded his head ''My brother is innocent'' Akio yelled. ''Oh'' kanname said. ''He was stolen away'' Akio yelled. ''By the akatsuki'' Kanname spoken.

Akio was really upset trying not to play mind games he wanted to find his brother ''What the fuck are you talking about'' Akio yelled. Kanname spoke with him ''Akatsuki a noble rank vampires'' Kanname explained. Akio growled there was intense hate and jealousy. ''The youngest your looking for is Sasori asksuna I think'' Kanname asked.

Akio paused wandering what is really going on ''What do you mean'' Akio said. Kanname wanted to laugh because how funny this was ''He has his toy I should say'' Kanname spoken. Akio was wondering what was going on ''Toy what are you talking about'' akio said. Kanname scoffed then, spoke ''Hmph like you don't know'' Kanname said slyly. Akio's eyes narrowed ''His father sold him to the akastuki'' Kanname added.

Akio's eyes narrowed ''He was the highest bid priceless like a jewel'' Kanname added. Akio had tears in his eyes. ''When there mad or upset they have intercourse with them'' Kanname added. Akio was so angry he just wanted to kill them all ''WHAT WHAT KIND OF SICK TWISTED GAME IS THIS''Akio screeched.

''They get punished'' kanname said. Akio thought of the sick twisted torment to what was going on to his brother his mind was screwed up. The scars and painful bruises he felt sick to his stomach and hurled on the floor. ''I guess you have a weak stomach'' Kanname said.

Akio threw up some more those memories haunted him of his brother screaming at night. The taste of vomit was in his mouth burned inside his throat. ''Plus they need pleasure and lust'' Kanname added. "I need to find this Sasori'' Akio yelled. ''Hmm, with my help'' Kanname added.

Akio looked at him wondering what was in store for this mission. Akio stared and felt sadden he really wanted his brother back the memories came to him.

_''hehe I love you ni-san''_ Little deidara said. ''You too'' Akio said. _''Lookie, A clay birdie''_ Little deidara said. All those sweet memories raced to Akio's head flashed in his mind like a camera. He looked down and saw the clay bird that deidara made.

He held it close to his chest reminisces all those sweet savory memories of his baby brother. Deidara was sleep Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's frail body. ''Hmm, your mine always'' Sasori hissed in his ear. It felt good in deidara's ears.

''So soft and precious like a doll I will keep for enternity'' Sasori singed in Deidara's ear. Deidara mumbled those words. _''So soft and percious like I will keep for enternity'' _Deidara repeated those words. ''You learned your lesson'' Sasori said in his ear.

Sasori suck on Deidara's neck. Deidara had a lot of bite marks in his body. Deidara moaned ''Too sweet'' Sasori said. Deidara opened his eyes. ''Danna'' Deidara asked. ''yes my doll'' Sasori cooed. ''I wandered do have feelings for me'' Deidara added.

Sasori stared at him he didn't know how to explain it ''I mean second feelings'' Deidara added. Sasori looked puzzled look on his face. Deidara crawled close to Sasori's bare chest. ''Like what Dei'' Sasori said. ''I mean lovers'' Deidara spoken as he started blushing.

''Well...yeah'' Sasori said with a smile. Deidara's big innocent blue eyes lit up with joy. Deidara giggled Sasori kissed him on the cheek. Deidara nuzzled his loving Danna. ''Okay'' Sasori thought. ''I never want to leave you, danna'' deidara said in a loving tone.

''Never'' Sasori said. ''Never, I want to be by your side'' Deidara said. Sasori pet his soft golden hair until he fallen asleep. ''Hmm'' Naruto said in a gleeful tone. ''Why the hell are you gleeful'' Sasuke said. ''Because you where the idiot to rape Deidara'' Naruto said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''Oh c'mon you raped him twice'' Naruto said. ''I fucked you so many times you didn't bitch about it'' Sasuke said. ''Maybe if you wanted to fuck Deidara why the hell didn't you ask'' Naruto added. Sasuke snorted having a boastful feeling ''So, he was a easy target'' Sasuke added.

''I didn't scream when you fucked me'' Naruto said in a cheerful tone. Sasuke blushed ''Wait you did'' Sasuke smirked. Naruto stared ''Okay, so I did but Deidara you really didn't have to screw him'' Naruto said. Sasuke smacked him in the back of the head. ''Ow, What the hell'' Naruto said.

''You should have kept your big mouth shut, I could have fucked him some more'' Sasuke growled. ''But, he was home'' Naruto added. ''Our plans are ready'' Akio said. ''Of course'' Kanname added with a smirk. Nodded their heads in agreement

Sasori felt strange in every limb in his body went blank. Deidara opened his eyes looked around in the dark ''Hmm, danna'' Deidara said in a soft tone. Sasori hushed him. Sasori grabbed deidara by the hand. The slipped in the night. Sasuke grabbed naruto trying to escape.

A knife fell at Sasori's throat. ''Don't move'' A voice boomed. Deidara froze ''Let him go'' Akio yelled. Sasori gave a amusing chuckle. ''Why should I do that'' Sasori added with concern. ''He's my brother you don't own him'' Akio yelled.

''Of course I do remember'' Sasori said innocently. Akio stared at him ''Whatever you did to him you twisted bastard'' Akio yelled. Sasori stared ''I'm twisted I did a favor'' Sasori said. ''What using him like a toy'' Akio said. Deidara stared he couldn't remember who he is or why danna was in this predicament .

''Messing with his mind'' Akio yelled. Sasori sat back at this amusement. ''I'm not giving him up'' Sasori growled. ''Hand him back'' Akio yelled. Deidara eyes narrowed ''Please don't hurt my danna'' Deidara begged. Akio looked at him eyes glared at him.

''He didn't mean to hurt you'' Deidara said. ''You don't remember me'' Akio yelled. ''I don't but don't hurt my danna'' Deidara yelled. Akio smirked ''And if I did'' Akio said. ''I would rip your fucking throat out '' Deidara growled.

''Now your just acting'' Akio said. deidara stared at him until, Sasori soothed him ''My doll don't worry'' Sasori said softly in Deidara's ear. Akio hated it made him angry each second. ''Turn my brother back to normal''Akio growled. Sasori shook his head and smiled ''I'm afraid I can't do that'' Sasori said sullenly.

Akio was angry he attacked Sasori. ''I will kill you for this'' Akio yelled. Deidara fell backwards watching in horror ''Danna'' Deidara screamed. He was grabbed by someone and started kicking and screaming ''Let me go ah danna'' Deidara screamed. Sasori turned around seeing he was being taken away ''Dei'' Sasori screamed. Akio stabbed sasori in the wrist.

Sasori kicked him in the face. ''I can't feel pain'' Sasori said hysterically. ''Danna!'' Deidara screamed. Akio stumbled ''You took what was important to me'' Sasori growled. ''Please'' Deidara yelled. Deidara heard the sound of shattered glass.

''Danna'' Deidara yelled. Kanname glared at Deidara. ''You bastard'' Deidara yelled. ''Ah ha'' Kanname said in happiness. ''Let danna go'' Deidara yelled. kanname slapped deidara in the face. ''Your a fool'' Kanname growled. Deidara cried ''You call that love'' Kanname said.

''I don't care'' Deidara cried. Kanname explained the situation ''He stolen something important from you'' Kanname said. Deidara ignored him yelling and screaming ''I don't care I don't care!'' Deidara screamed loud as soft tears came to his eyes. Kanname pinned him to the floor Deidara was screaming. ''Let me go now'' Deidara yelled.

''You don't remember'' Kanname said. ''I don't care, Where is gaara and rest of them'' Deidara yelled. ''Somewhere safe and your last'' Kanname said. ''What the hell was so important that he stole from me'' Deidara said. ''Your memories'' Kanname said.

Deidara eyes narrowed ''What danna wouldn't do that ever'' Deidara said. Loud bloody screams came from Sasori's room. ''Why do you think you don't remember y-'' Kanname said. A loud harsh thud Deidara lost his vision he felt dizzy and lightheaded.

Kanname checked to see if he was alive which he was. ''Danna'' Deidara said softly. ''I will always be your precious doll forever'' Sasori thought. Deidara laid in bed he opened his weary and listless blue eyes. He couldn't map out where he was.

In a small quite room. He looked seriously where was he. ''Danna'' Deidara called out. It was nothing only pure silence and birds chirped softly. Deidara was weak ''hmm, danna'' Deidara called out. He stumbled out of bed. He saw his master looking directly at him...

End


End file.
